Jealousy
by Tennisgirl101
Summary: In the months following Eclipse, how will Bella and Edward cope with their growing Jealousy. Will the green monster appear and ruin a relationship we have all come to love? Follow the ups and downs in my pre-version to BD. Complete!
1. Chapter 1:Ambushed

**A/N- I hope you like this. It is my first piece of writing for this site. **

**Summary-Basically, this is what I want to happen in Breaking Dawn. It takes place right where Eclipse left off. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Ya, unfortunently, I don't own anything. I have to give credit for the ideas and characters and everything to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Ambushed

* * *

I woke. The sun was streaming through his windows. It couldn't have been much later than 8:00.

"Good morning, my love." His velvet voice swirled around me. I tried to open my eyes. His cold marble chest on my cheek and the warm morning sun on the other had me in a dream-like state.

"Mmm…" I tried to stretch but was interrupted when he kissed my forehead. I reached up to pull his face down to kiss him, but again, my plans were foiled. A slight knock on the door surprised me into my semi-awake mode.

"What, Alice?" Edward said somewhat rudely. His plans must have been foiled, too.

"Finally! Jeeze, Bella, I don't think it is humanely possible to sleep that long!" Alice complained. "Anyway, we have a long day ahead of us. Lot's of things to do so…Wake up! Bella come on. You're killing me. Let's go!"

"Alice…" Edward growled, "Let her sleep."

"Alice, it is impossible to kill you, but I might find a way!" I said still drowsy but I was making progress in the waking department. Edward and I had gone to bed early but had talked for most of the night. To Alice, it would seem like I had slept thirteen hours, but in reality I only had seven. "Besides, what is so important that I need to get out of bed, its probably not even 8:00!"

Alice gave me a ghastly look. Edward chuckled and pulled me up so that I was sitting upright with his arm around me. "DO NOT TELL ME YOU FORGOT. God, sometimes Bella you are such a stupid HUMAN!"

It was hard sometimes being the only human. Edward and his family, the Cullens, were vampires. But not the murderous, scary, vicious ones of the myths, they were so called "vegetarians". But from my experience, I had seen some pretty scary vampires, like James, Laurent, Victoria, and the Volturi. I had bad experiences with each of these vampires, so I couldn't help but shudder. "Come on, Alice. Clue me in. What am I missing?"

"Bella, your mom and all the other guests are coming to day." Alice, my maid-of-honor, was planning Edward's and my wedding. I really had just wanted something simple, like a trip to Las Vegas, but Alice had seemed utterly disappointed and depressed. So, I did what any person would do. Well, I normally wouldn't do it but I couldn't help to look at Alice and deprive her of a party. So, I let Alice plan my wedding, but I gave her a limit. August 13th was the latest the wedding could be. Edward was forever going to be 17 due to his being a vampire. My birthday, in September, would leave me to be 19. I had plans to spend eternity with Edward and his family as a vampire. The only problem was that before Edward was going to stop my heart with his venom, he required that we be married. Carlisle, his adopted father, had promised to turn me anytime after my graduation, but for some reason, I wanted Edward to be the one. The one that would give me an eternity to spend with him.

"Oh! Jeeze! Well you could have told me that a little earlier then!" I could not believe I had forgotten. Well, ok, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't surprised. I was trying to forget anything having to do with the wedding. It wasn't one of my finest moments. " I'm sorry, Alice, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, Edward, can start by setting up downstairs for the Engagement party. Actually, never mind, Emmett!" Alice screamed for her adopted brother, he was the best man in the wedding.

A thunderous boom came from downstairs, "What, Alice, I'm doing something downstairs."

"Well, come upstairs then, I have another something for you!" Emmett ran up the stairs at a blinding speed and came through the door. Edward and I were still in our pajamas and still under the covers.

"What time is it?" I remembered that I was kind of confused on the time.

Emmett's booming laugh, made me smile, "It is 10:30 sleepy head!"

"Holy… Oh my, I need to… I need… Oh, Boy!" The time had totally taken me by surprise. Even more than Alice's plans for the day had, which reminded me. "Alice hurry up and tell me what is going on.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett were amused by my reaction. "Anyway, Emmett, take Edward and go do whatever you 'need' to do. I think you know exactly what I mean." Alice gave Emmett a very intense look.

"Oh… gotcha. Let's go Edward!"

"Come on guys. I don't want to do that. No. I will not move." Edward could read peoples minds, so it didn't surprise me when Alice just ignored his complaints.

"Edward you knew this was coming. Emmett has been thinking about this for weeks. You can't have been totally in the dark. So suck it up and quit being a baby." Alice said in an all-knowing voice. "So, Bella, get up and get dressed. Meet me in my room in 10 minutes."

Then Alice and Emmett left Edward and me sitting smiling in bed. We both laid back down, not quite ready to face the challenges of the day, and certainly what the week entailed.

I buried my face in his chest and said, "I am starting to really rethink giving Alice the reigns."

"I know you do, but if it helps any, I love you." He replied. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I already know that. UGH… this day is going to be so long."

"Even more reason to get up." Edward jumped out of the bed and carefully picked me up. I don't think his beauty or any of his other qualities would ever become normal to me. I put my hand to his face to hold his gaze. His eyes were a little darker than usual. Which meaned he needed to go hunting, but they still held a certain fire in them. He held me in one arm and reached for my left hand with his other. He stared at the ring that my third finger held. I never let it leave my body. It was his mother's ring and sometimes he caught me staring at it when it was just us. It was perfect. Perfect for me. Perfect for him. It was in an odd sense, perfect.

"I love you with every ounce of my heart," I murmured into his neck. His head was bent over kissing my hand.

"I love you with every ounce of my existence," he replied lovingly. He set me down and went to find Emmett and left me in his room staring out the window. I only had a week until the wedding. It seemed to sneak up on me. Just like my graduation had.

I changed and made my way to Alice's room. I was surprised when I walked in. Her orderly room was in shambles. Books and magazines were strewn everywhere. "Alice?" I called a little worried about her sanity.

She had been standing in her closet with Jasper, her one and only love. I had no idea what they had been doing but my sense of wonder, was replaced by excitement. No doubt, Alice had warned Jasper of my difficulty being excited about today. There was no question towards anyone that I wasn't totally excited for the wedding. Jasper had a way of controlling people's 

emotions. Like Alice who could see the future they were the only two who could use their gifts on me. Edward could not read my mind and the Volturi's guard's gifts had no effect on me.

"Okay let's get busy. I will see you later, Jasper" Alice said. She seemed extra happy. I couldn't tell if it was because she had just been with Jasper in the closet or if she was just excited to be planning the wedding.

"Okay, so what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Well everybody will be arriving later this afternoon, so I want to just finalize some things and then you and Edward can have a couple of hours." She gave me a wink, which I didn't quite understand, "And then at 3:00 we are meeting everyone here."

"Okay that sounds… bearable." I said laughing.

Alice pulled out books on hairstyles, table landscapes, menu choices, and honeymoon spots. I braced myself for a long two hours.

When we finally had everything planned out and finalized Alice jokingly said, "I now release you from your bonds." It had been longer than two hours, but I didn't care. I got to go see Edward now.

I smiled and replied, "Thank you, Alice. You really are doing a great job. I couldn't have ever picked a better maid-of-honor." I really did mean it. I loved Alice, she was basically my sister. It was wonderful to see her so happy. But after being stuck in a room with her for more than two hours I couldn't help but be happy to be released. "I will see you at 3:00!" I jumped up and walked down stairs. Before I could turn the corner, I was ambushed.

I had expected it to be Edward, but was extremely surprised to find that it was Jessica and Angela.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, I am so happy I could fly!" Jessica had always been prone to the excessive sides of emotions. "This is just going to be great!"

I produced a smile and said, "I know isn't it wonderful. Alice can fill you in on everything. She is upstairs, Alice? Can you come downstairs?"

She replied in her musical, soprano voice, "Yes of course, one second."

She came barreling down the stairs and stopped at my side. She must have seen that we would have visitors. "Ahh, yes. Hello Jessica, Angela. Why don't you come upstairs and see all the plans… oh and of course, see your bridesmaid dresses." I had wanted a small wedding but Alice had insisted on at least some bridesmaids.

Edward came slinking around the corner. It looked like he had escaped from Emmett's grasp too. "Let's go somewhere," he said pulling me up to kiss him. "I don't care where, let's just go.

I smiled and whispered in his ear, "I know just the place."

Riding on his back was always exhilarating; as long as I kept my eyes firmly closed and held on for dear life. We have traveled this way many times and I was getting used to it but sometimes I still got sick. When we got to the meadow, it was amazingly beautiful as usual. He set me down and we walked out into the middle and laid down. The summer sun felt wonderful on my skin.

It was a rare day in Forks. The sun was shining and everything was normal. Well besides the fact that I was lying next to an insanely beautiful vampire in a meadow and his skin 

was sparkling like the charm bracelet and the ring on my left hand. And the fact that I wasn't in some kind of trouble.

I had spent the last two years in Edward's company, well for the most part. But with his company came many dangers. James had tracked me to Phoenix and almost killed me. My scar still shimmered from where he bit me. I turned to look at it. It was glimmering just like Edward. I thought of the day when I would be completely covered in shimmering skin just like the scar and Edward. And I would be invincible.

James's mate Victoria had been hunting me last year. Edward had killed James, so Victoria thought that it was suitable that Edward's mate enjoy the same fate. That had been the latest controversy. But as always Edward and his family had taken care of that problem. And in between these problems had been the most depressing stage of my life. When Edward had left me…

It had been a horrible time for me. But Jacob Black, an old family friend, had helped me through that period. I was still missing Edward with every minute scrap of my existence. I had jumped off a cliff in an attempt to hear Edward's voice. Alice seeing this in the future, told Edward. Edward thinking I was dead then traveled to Italy to commit suicide at the hands of the Volturi. Thankfully, Alice and I had stopped him in time. But the time I spent with Jacob never left my heart.

Jacob turned out to be a werewolf. Crazy, huh? Well it seems that I'm attracted to all things fantasy. Anyway Jacob and his pack of wolves helped save me from Victoria's plan too. There was another problem. And not a small one either.

Jacob loved me. And in a way, I loved him too. But nowhere near how I loved Edward. That had proved to be a problem, but since the fight in June and since I had left him in his room, I hadn't spoken to him. Sometimes the silence between us bugged me. But I tried not to think about it. Besides, I had promised myself that Edward would never see me cry another tear for Jacob.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked?

"You know the usual." I replied with a grin. "How many times my life has been threatened. It's really what any girl thinks about when her wedding is a week away."

He laughed and kissed my neck right below my jaw. I rolled over on top of him and said, "I wish this moment could last forever."

He was silent for awhile and then he seriously replied, "Isn't that a song, you know, you could be sued for plagiarism.

"Oh, really?" I started tickling him.

"Bella, knock it off," he held me a foot above him. With a look of, 'you know I can't do that' on his face.

"Oh shoot," I had suddenly remembered that Charlie had asked me to come by before we went to the Cullen's for the party. I really didn't want to leave Edward, but I couldn't put it off. "What time is it?"

Edward pulled out his cell phone with a slight look of confusion on his face. "It is 2:30, why?"

"I promised Charlie I would come by before the party."

"What time did you promise to be there?" He had a kind of depressed look on his face, again, like he had plans of his own.

"I told him like 2:30, but I can be late. We don't have to be back to your house exactly at 3:00."

"Bella, I hate to burst your bubble, but Charlie would be… is going to be extremely disappointed that you couldn't be on time. And if you want to see Alice happy again we'd better leave."

In that one moment, Edward's phone rang. "Hello? Yes, Alice. No. Yes, we are still coming. It was just a little thought by Bella. Yes. Of course. Bye, Alice."

I had to laugh a little to myself. I was kind of funny listening to Edward's side of a phone call when Alice was mad. He picked me up and gently tossed me on his back and we were off towards my house. Well, I guess it was just Charlie's now. I had spent so much time at the Cullen's that most of my stuff was already there. That and Edward and I were probably going to move out soon anyway.

We got to Charlie's and Edward kissed me goodbye. "I will see you soon, love?"

I reached up and kissed him again. "Okay." I wandered up the front steps and into the house. Charlie was waiting there on the couch.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked as I slumped onto the couch beside him, giving him a hug.

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"Well, I'm alright. So what's up?"

"I still feel bad that I didn't get you a gift for your graduation, so I got you and engagement gift. Out of his left hand he pulled a little box.  
"Oh, you shouldn't have!"

"Go ahead and open it sweetie."

I took the box from his hand and slowly opened it. It was a necklace and it was extremely beautiful. It was circular and gold. In a way it kind of resembled the ring that I wore on my left hand. Edward's ring. My ring.

"Dad, I absolutely love it."

"I am glad, honey. It took a long time for me to figure out what to get you. I was going to get you a charm for your bracelet, but I wanted something that would be just from me and not something that would take away the glory of Jacob's bracelet. So, I got you this. I thought it kind of looked like your ring, so I knew you would love it." He put the necklace on around my neck. It was a perfect fit. Of course.

I was amazed at his thoughtfulness. Out of the two years I had lived with Charlie, I hadn't really ever had this much thoughtfulness put into a gift, or anything else really. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know you really don't like parties Dad, but I guess we should get this over with."

"Okay, sweetheart." We piled into the cruiser and went off to the party.

**A/N- I hope you liked it. I have the next chapters written, but I would love to have some reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Party

**A/N-Okay so here is Chapter 2. I began writing chap 7 last night but I want to change some things before I post the next chapters. Review please!! I always need to improve!!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 2- The Party

Everyone was there. Alice certainly did not leave anyone out. Nearly everybody I knew was there, well everybody except Lauren. But I really didn't think she would come. She was never really all that friendly to me. 

Charlie and I were a tad bit late but Alice didn't seem to be that phased by it. It seemed she was enjoying herself. She was mingling with everybody, like the perfect hostess she is. 

Edward and I slowly moved about the room. Everybody seemed to have made it to the house without to many problems. Alice had give 'spectacular' directions, according to my mom. 

My mom and Phil seemed to be getting along fine. She greeted me warmly with a hug and a kiss. I was a little worried that there would be a conflict between her and Charlie, but I thought the possibilities of that were slim to none. Like Alice had warned, I needed to stop worrying before I went prematurely gray. 

My friends were enjoying themselves. Mike and Jessica seemed to be together again. Everybody was sharing stories from their summer. It seemed like forever since we had graduated. 

"Where did you get that necklace?" Edward murmured in my ear in a rare moment we had alone. He pulled me back into the kitchen. 

"Charlie gave it to me. Isn't pretty?"

"It's gorgeous! It matches the ring." He said as he kissed my forehead. 

At that moment Carlisle and Esme walked in. We really couldn't get a lot of privacy. "What are you two doing in here? Get out, there. Come on, Bella I think Charlie wants to say something." 

I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay." I allowed myself to be drug into the next room by Edward. We continued to chat with everybody when a slight, "Ting, ting, ting." Came from a glass near the front of the living room. Charlie, not the greatest pubic speaker, seemed to have something to say. 

"I am so glad to see everyone today." He raised his glass towards Carlisle and Esme and then again towards Alice. Alice was his favorite out of the Cullens. "This is somewhat difficult for me. But I will do anything for Bella." He gave me a quick smile. Edward gave me a quick squeeze with his arm that was wrapped around my waist. Charlie continued on. "I am so glad that we have had the opportunity to get together today. And not just to have a party, but to celebrate these two kid's love for one each other. I am so glad that I have gotten to spend two years with, in my opinion, the best chef ever. I might be slightly prejudiced," He gave me a quick wink. I had to suppress a slight giggle. "But I know I can say and mean with all my heart that Bella is a great girl. But everyone needs another half. And I can also say that Edward is a great completion to Bella. I can see it in their eyes; they really do love each other. So, I would just love to say, Edward welcome to the family and Bella, I love you." His voice had started to crack so he really couldn't continue. Most of the audience had tears in their eyes. Carlisle and Esme looked proud of their adopted son. Renee had tears pouring down her face. Alice looked beside herself with excitement and joy. And I saved my love, to look at last when I looked around the room. 

His eyes were full of a burning passion. I couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from, but I am sure it was for me. 

Charlie stepped down and the festivities began again. He made his way over to me and gave me a gigantic bear hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then he shook hands with Edward. Then he moved over to Renee and Phil. I couldn't really tell what they were talking about but I really couldn't pay that much attention. 

Without even thinking Alice was pulling me into the next room. "Oh, Bella!" she said. She looked so happy, I couldn't help but smile. "Here I have a gift for you," she said, "One second while I go and get it."

Oh great another present. Edward lifted me up on to the counter to give me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and then pressed my forehead against his. "Will this day ever end?"

He chuckled and said, "Probably not." I was about to answer him, but then Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice came into the room. Oh boy, this couldn't be good. 

"We know you are not that big on gifts, but we thought that this wouldn't hurt that much." Emmett said. All the sudden Rosalie stepped forward. 

"I know things between me and you have been a little, well, strained. But let's not let that get in the way anymore. Let's get passed that." 

"I agree." That was all I could push out. I was so amazed. Rosalie was right. We never really had a very good relationship. Whether she was jealous of me or whatever, we were going to try and get passed that. 

Then out of nowhere she pulls out a little box and hands it to me. Beside me Edward chuckled just a little bit. He knew that it took extreme patience for me to accept gifts. 

I opened the box and saw that it was another charm for my charm bracelet. It was beautiful. Nestled into the white velvet was a purple peace sign. I laughed a little to myself. I went along perfectly with the speech she had just given me. I let Edward fasten it to the bracelet and then thanked Rosalie. 

Then Rosalie stepped back and Emmett and Jasper stepped forward. "Oh boy what's next?" I said jokingly. This made everybody laugh. 

"Well we have listened to Edward complain about how slow your truck goes. So…"

"Oh goodness," I could already see where this was going.

Jasper continued where Emmett left off, "So, we got you a car." Now Edward was really laughing. Emmett gave me a hug and then I playfully punched him in the stomach. 

He handed me the key, "be nice to it."

"Okay, I can do that." I grinned.

Then, of course, Carlisle and Esme stepped out. "Bella, we are so happy that you will be joining our family soon." I couldn't tell if Carlisle's words had a double meaning to them. "Our gift isn't much, but we would like to say that you are welcome to live here." His words were kind of cheesy. Of course I knew that I was welcome here. I already had spent most of my summer here. And it's not like Edward got a bed for me to sleep in while I was still human for nothing. But I couldn't help but feel happy. Happy that I was formally accepted to the Cullen residence. 

"Thank you, Carlisle and Esme. It means a lot to me." I walked across the room to give each of them a hug. 

To follow the trend, I thought that the next event would be Alice's gift but all she said was, "Later," and accompanied it with a wink. 

Everybody made their way back to the living room and joined the party one again. Edward and I made our way outside for a minute of silence. It felt nice to press my hot cheek against his arm as we walked hand in hand out to the garage. I really had no intention of going there, but that is where Edward led me. When we got there, I saw it. It being Jasper and Emmett's gift.

I knew it would be there but, I hadn't really put too much thought into it. Its green shimmered in the light almost tempting me to get into the driver's seat. It was a green Ferrari. Definitely not my type of car. It was parked next to Edward's silver Volvo and my red truck whose maximum speed was 55 mph. 

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I do surprisingly." He tossed me the keys and then hopped in the passenger seat. 

"Then let's take it for a spin." He gave me his tempting breath taking crooked smile. I couldn't help but deny. 

I jumped into the driver's seat. It was perfect. Just for me. The seat was comfortable and the wheel just the right style. I ran my hands over everything. I put the key into the ignition and started it up. 

It was amazing. It was silent, but I felt the power that waited at my finger tips. Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss and then turned on the stereo. He had a CD in the drive of my lullaby. I couldn't help but kiss him again. I had totally forgotten about my normal no gift status. 

I pulled out of the drive and down the driveway. I was so used to going to slow that I wasn't sure if I could handle going fast. Edward gave me another crooked grin, urging me to go faster. 

I loved it. I loved him. I loved being here.

We made it down the driveway. I remembered where I was supposed to be so I said, "  
We had better go back before Alice gets to mad."

I turned around and headed back. When we got back to the garage, I was surprised to see the perfect hostess sitting there. Edward was out of the car before I was. 

"Alice what happened?" I asked knowing full well that she had seen something. That something being, something in the future. Edward had her in his arms. 

"They are coming." She gave Edward a side long glance. 

"Who? The Volturi?"

This time it was Edward who replied, "No, Tanya and the Denali family are coming."

"How long?" I asked.

"They will be here in an hour." Alice replied.

"And why is this bad exactly?" Then I remembered. Tanya had a slight liking for Edward. _Great. _I thought to myself. _Just great._


	3. Chapter 3: Guests

**A/N- Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. School sucks and so does homework. But I finally made time for you guys!! Have fun!!**

Chapter Three-Guests

The party was winding down when we entered the house. Alice apprised the rest of the family to the situation. Edward and I kept up the normal appearance, and were circling what was left of the crowd. Charlie, Renee, and Phil had left to go to dinner in Port Angeles. Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike had also left. The other guests were leaving quickly, to my great appreciation. Tyler was the last one to leave.

"I am so happy for you two!" Tyler said as he was leaving.

"Thanks. I will see you soon, Tyler" I said.

"Yes, see you soon." Edward joined as I waved goodbye. Then we turned around and headed back inside. But before we could go back into the house, I wanted to know what the plan was. Or if this visit would even require a plan. Whatever… I just wanted to be filled in on 'the know'.

I pulled Edward over to the edge of the porch overlooking the front yard. "How long?"

"Alice thinks about 45 minutes," he replied. "Don't worry. This is going to be painless. Simple. No thought required. Well, let me rephrase that. You will need some thought, but not much. It will be like a little party." He smiled as he said party.

"UGH… not another 'party'" I was so sick of this. "Well what should we do?"

"I think for the most part we just act normal. I don't care who sees my love for you." He paused to kiss my forehead. "I don't care who is jealous, because I am not going to change anything."

"Okay, I can do that. But how do you think Tanya is going to act?"

"I have no idea, I won't know till they get close. Maybe they haven't even heard the news and this is just some wild coincidence."

"Humph. I highly doubt that. I am sure Carlisle sent and invitation to them."

"Okay, whatever, it will be fine, my love. Don't worry one little bit."

"Okay whatever." I grimly gave in to his persuasive argument. I knew that he would handle everything and that there really was probably to reason to worry. But I could not help but feel a little. Well, nervous, to be perfectly honest.

We were sitting on the bed watching the sunset. It was a little after 7:00. Unexpectedly, Edward said, "Remember, nothing to worry about." Then he kissed me. It was a very persuasive kiss. One that said… 'You are mine and nothing is going to change that.' I kind of liked it. But it was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Jasper.

"Ya," Edward and I both said in unison.

"Tanya and her family have arrived. They are downstairs. Is there any need for a mood enhancement?"

I knew it was a joke but I could not help rolling my eyes, "No, Jasper, jeeze. What do you think I am? A human?"

Edward and Jasper laughed. "Come on, let's go." Edward said as he pulled me into his arms and raced at his blinding speed down the stairs.

And there she was. Yep, she was definitely pretty. Of course she was. She was a vampire after all. Her strawberry-blonde hair trailed down her back. Her golden eyes were warm and inviting. And her smile. It was pretty darn infectious.

"Ahh… Bella, Edward, here you are." Carlisle said. Tanya this is Bella, Edward's fiancée. Bella this is Tanya."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same to you," she politely replied. "Edward it has been so long." She crossed the room and gave him a hug. I could not help but feel a little protective. As soon as they separated, I leaned my head against Edward's arm and held his hand.

"So where is the rest of your family, Tanya?" Edward asked.

"They are out with Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper doing who knows what. Probably playing football or something like that.

I had to remind myself this was probably something like a family reunion for the Denali clan and the Cullens.

Suddenly my stomach growled. Tanya laughed and said "Boy it has been a while since my stomach did that."

I laughed sheepishly as I excused myself to hunt for my human food. I wandered into the kitchen. I sat down on the bar stool and laid my head in my hands. It had been a long day. Just as I had predicted.

I nearly jumped when I heard a voice whispering, "I know you're hungry." And then I soft kiss on my neck told me it was Edward.

"Yes I am, sir. Where can I get some good food?"

He played along, "I don't know ma'am what are you wishing for."

"Well, anything really I don't care."

"Okay. I will see what I can do." He said. I watched as he opened a previously empty cupboard and got a small bowl. Then he opened another door and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. "I've heard that they are magically delicious"

"Well I've had a lot of experience in the magical department. I think that vampires are the magically delicious ones." I took a playful bite at his ear. He poured me a bowl of the Lucky Charms and then some milk. He watched me eat and then when I was almost finished we were joined by two other vampires.

"Edward, oh my goodness. It has been too long."

"Yes, it has been too long." Another female crooned.

"Well I am so glad you could make it down. Sarah," he pointed to the medium height girl on the right with long curly hair, "Morgan," he pointed to the other blonde girl, "this is my fiancée, Bella."

They seemed surprised at the word. It was definitely not, what they had expected. I really did not like the word, but I smiled nonetheless. "Nice to meet you," I said.

"You haven't happened to know where Tanya is." Sarah asked Edward.

"She is in the front room with Carlisle and Esme. It is right through this door."

"Okay, thank you." Sarah replied as her and Morgan filed through the door to join Tanya.

I finished my Lucky Charms and went to wash the bowl in the sink. As soon as I finished putting the bowl and other materials away and turned around, I saw Edward smirking. "What?" I asked. "It is polite to clean up after yourself."

He came and joined me in a hug then whispered into my hair. "You just look at home."

I guess it pleased him to see that I was comfortable. Comfortable in his home. Well, correction, I guess it was now my home too. And not only was it my home, but that I had trusted him enough to relax a little even though other vampires were here.

The evening passed uneventful. I had several polite conversations with Tanya, Morgan, Sarah, and the other members of the Denali family. When it was almost 10:00, I yawned. "Are you tired?" Edward asked.

"Extremely," I replied. I buried my face into his shoulder and nearly fell asleep. If it wasn't for Tanya's words, I would have fallen asleep. She must have thought I was but I am sure I heard the words come from her mouth.

"Humph. Silly human. Does it bug you Edward that you have to wait on her for everything? To eat, to sleep? If it were me, I would never have anything to do with a relationship with a human. I would definitely go with a mate of the same…status."

I heard Edward growl. "I love her with every inch of my body. I never wait on her, because I love spending every moment with her. Nothing is lost on me, Tanya. You may still want me, but I have found the very center of my existence. Nothing will change that. And if you do excuse me, I have to take my fiancée home." I loved the way he put extra emphasis on the word fiancée. I really didn't like the word but in this case, I couldn't help but smile. He walked outside. He started humming my lullaby. I remember him placing me in a vehicle. I was too far gone to distinguish between my lovely old truck and my beautiful new Ferrari.

He set me down on my bed. "Goodnight Edward," I heard a murmur from the door. It was Charlie. Charlie had never really gotten along with Edward, but in the last couple of weeks, I noticed he was being genuinely kind.

"Goodnight, Charlie." He whispered back just loud enough for Charlie to hear, but not so loud, that it totally woke me up.

I snuggled up into his shoulder and settled in for the night. He was right. There was nothing to worry about, nothing had changed. Well except for the part where I knew Tanya's true emotions for Edward. But I didn't feel a tad bit jealous. I had Edward's heart. It was mine and I wasn't going to share it with anyone. Not that I would need to.

After tonight I was absolutely, positively, irrevocably sure that he was not going to give his heart to anyone else. Only I had that honor.

He hummed my lullaby. It was all the strength I had to say, "Thank you, my love."

And then I slept. Whew, what a long day.

**Okay hoped you liked it… I'll try and post on Friday or Saturday, but I need 5 more reviews before I post again!! So get busy, because the next chapter is REALLY REALLY REALLY GOOD!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They made my day!! Especially when I had a crappy one!! Here is Chapter 4!! Have fun and enjoy!!**

Chapter Four- Hunting

"Bella, sweetheart, we are going to be late. Come on. Do not make me, get a bucket of water. That's better." I finally opened my eyes I had no idea what time it was. I was definitely not going to guess the time again.

"What… is…everybody's PROBLEM!! God, what is wrong with letting a girl get a little bit of sleep.

Edward chuckled and said, "Well I would be glad to let you sleep if I didn't want to have my head. Alice has already called wondering where we are. I told her you were still asleep but all she said was 'Well, then what do you need to do, Sherlock?' I assumed she meant wake you up, but I waited another thirty minutes…I thought that might put me in your good graces."

"That is silly, Edward. You are always in my good graces. I reached up to touch his face. His golden eyes were starting to get dark. "You need to hunt."

"Thank you for clueing me into the obvious"

"You are extremely welcome."

"Come on, let's get you dressed and fed." I tried to decide what to wear. It was somewhat hard not knowing what the plans for the day were. Hmmm… something, that would make Tanya jealous. No. We did not need any more of that problem. But something that did make me look pretty, how about the shirt I wore to graduation with my favorite jeans. That sounded comfy, but I guess Alice would think that was dressy enough for anything formal that would inevitably come up today. I flung on my clothes and twisted my hair up into a messy ponytail and then I walked down the stairs. Charlie was drinking a cup of coffee and Edward was fixing me a bowl of Count Cholula's. Suiting. I wondered if they were magically delicious.

"You are up early." Charlie stated.

"Really? What time is it?"

"6:00." he replied. I nearly choked on the first bite of the cereal.

"I am going to kill Alice. I am going to find a way. Edward give me your phone." I crossed the room and dug in his pockets.

"Not yet. Patience Bella. Your chance to yell at Alice will come soon enough."

"Not soon enough," I muttered under my breath as I quickly ate my cereal.

"Have a good day kids," Charlie excused himself to go to work.

"You look downright beautiful Bella." Edward said. I blushed a deep red. I knew that the blouse was his favorite color, a rich blue, that he said complimented me. That was, of course, why Alice bought in the first place.

I shushed him, "Charlie can still hear."

"I doubt it. His human ears are too weak. Besides, I don't care who hears, because it is absolutely true."

"Why thank you. Well let's go. A hurricane will be small compared to what Alice is going to be if we wait anymore."

"True, true." Edward linked hands with me and then we walked out of the door. He held open the passenger door of my green Ferrari.

He must have been extremely confused. "Uh… I don't think so." I went to get in the driver's seat. But I was picked up about three feet of the ground.

"Bella, be realistic. We are already late. With your driving, Alice will be worse than a hurricane. He lowered me just enough to sling me over his shoulder. I gave him a jab in the back, but of course, it didn't bother him. He set me down in the passenger seat, but before he bolted to the driver's seat, he gave me a kiss.

His marble lips against mine were enough to make me stop thinking about what we were even talking about. He started My beautiful car and zoomed off.

We made it in record speed. Maybe the time just seemed to fly by faster. Or had Edward driven faster. Just to prove his point? In his eyes, it seemed he had plans. Those plans that yesterday seemed to be put second. I had a feeling I wouldn't get to know what they were for a while. But I could try, "What's wrong?" We were walking to the house very slowly; there was plenty of time for him to answer.

"Nothing," he replied automatically.

"Come on, Edward. Don't lie. I know there is something. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please," I begged. I ran my hand down his face and then let my face droop into a puppy dog pout.

He laughed and said, "Well I can't figure out what to get you."

"For what," as soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt idiotic. Of course, Edward was going to want to get me something for our wedding. "Never mind. Don't answer that question. You know that you don't need to get me anything. In fact…"

"You would prefer I didn't get you anything. I know Bell, but I would feel lame if I didn't... You can put up a gigantic fight, but I am going to still get you something. It might not me as big as a Ferrari, but there is going to be something."

I groaned, "Well, what do you want?"

"More time." He replied optimistically.

"Not going to happen"

"Ya, I didn't think so."

We were almost to the house. "But seriously what do you want."

"I don't know."

"Well, then you are just going to suffer my bad gift shopping."

"Oh no." His sarcasm made me smile. I was hardly surprised when Alice came out of nowhere. She had an excited look in her eyes.

"Good morning, Alice. What have you been up to?"

"Oh lots of stuff, I would tell you but then I would have to kill you."

"Real funny, Alice." Edward said with a slight growl in his voice. We both knew that Alice would never in all eternity hurt me but with the current guest situation, Edward seemed to believe that that joking atmosphere had best be saved for other times.

"Good morning Edward." Tanya ran over and gave him a hug. To my extreme wishes, it was received coldly. Her words last night must not have acted in her favor. "Bella" she said coldly.

Her greeting was lost on not even one of the Cullen's. Emmett and Alice both raised their eyebrows in questioning, waiting for my response. Jasper rolled his eyes. He knew that Tanya's treatment of me would get her in no one's good graces. Rosalie entered the room. We were still on rocky terms but definitely not as bad as Tanya and I were. She had heard the conversation, and walked over to me.

"Good morning Bella, Edward." She gave each of us a kiss on the cheek and then walked over to Emmett. Emmett seemed very pleased of Rosalie's actions. Edward seemed smug too.

Tanya had already lost interest in me and has struck up a conversation with Esme. I walked over to Alice as Edward walked over to Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"So, Alice. What do you have planned?"

"Well now that you bring it up. Just to break up this monotony around here," her eyes gave a glance to Tanya that I couldn't help but see, "You and I are going shopping in Port Angeles and everybody else is going hunting."

I was secretly pleased. No Tanya for the day. And the next time I saw Edward, his eyes would be a warm honey gold. But then I looked at the cons. I would miss Edward. Of course, I would. I always did even if we were separated for a mere hour. And then it dawned on me.

Tanya and Edward would be together for a day. Without me. That part would suck. But I was going to try and not think about it.

"Cool, what are we shopping for?"

"I don't know. I will know when I see it." She replied.

Tanya had regained the focus of most of the people in the room, "Well if we are going to go hunting, I think that we best get on with it."

Everyone agreed. Edward and I walked to the foot of the stairs with Alice. "Come as soon as you can to my room Bella."

"Okay." I said as Edward threw me into his arms. We flew up the stairs as normal.

We were lying on the bed discussing what we thought Alice wanted to shop for. Edward had the upper hand, because he was reading her thoughts. But it turned out she really didn't know what we were going to shop for. A slight knock at the door echoed through the room.

Edward tightened his hold on me and said, "Come in."

Tanya came dancing in through the door. She wasn't as graceful as Alice, but ten times more graceful than any human could be. Especially me.

She came over, sat down on the bed, and smiled at Edward, completely ignoring me.

"Please join us on the bed, Tanya." Edward said in a very velvety icy hostile voice.

I didn't want a problem so I said, "Be nice. What's up Tanya?"

Again, she ignored me. That was starting to get on my nerves. "Edward, we are going to leave to hunt soon so hurry downstairs.

"Okay, well, I will be ready as soon as Bella and Alice leave for Port Angeles."

Finally, I got a response, it was something. She threw me a dirty sneer and said, "Of course, I will see you soon."

I couldn't believe her. If I wasn't just a human, and if she wasn't a vampire, I would have ripped her head off. Rrrg. It was frustrating. I was just about to march out of the room when Edward pulled me back into this arms.

"Easy my love." I tried to control my breathing. It was not an easy task for me considering I was pissed off. "Nothing is going to change. Here take my cell phone. Feel free to call me at anytime. I will make sure I always have a phone with me. No matter what. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all my love. Remember. You are the one with my heart."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." I was unwilling to leave his arms but I need to go join Alice. I couldn't keep her waiting anymore. Besides, I needed to rant to her about Tanya. I kissed him deeply and then sighed.

"I don't want to leave."

"I know, neither do I."

With that, I left the room. My heart started aching the moment I left the room.

I went and found Alice. "Ready?" she asked.

"Truthfully, no I'm not, but I have to get out of here before I explode."

"That bad?"

"Ya, but this is not the place."

"Okay. Let's go, we get to take my yellow Porsche!"

"Well that is something to be happy about!" we jumped into the car and zoomed off. I looked in the side-rearview mirrors. There was Edward. Looking as sad as I did. Neither one of us wanted to part under the circumstances.

"Don't worry Bella, they will be back tonight."

Knowing that made me feel better.

"So what bugs you about Tanya?" Alice asked. She knew it bugged me. She also saw me ranting to her in the future. She thought it was better to get it over with in the car I guess.

"Where do I start?" I groaned.

**A/N: I think I will post chap 5 on Sunday, but in the mean time REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The RantShopping Trip

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have added me to your story alerts and so on so forth. It makes me feel so loved. ; ) And to those of you who have reviewed!! Thank you!! It feels so good to log on to my email and see that I have 26 messages… I don't think I have ever gotten that much mail. Anyway on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Twilight Series. It sucks but I will just have to get over it. **

Chapter 5- The Rant/Shopping Trip

"I know that Tanya is like family for you, but she is seriously pissing me off."

"Bella, you need to realize that Edward is not going to change just because someone else is jealous. He has never ever been like that. Even when he was a human, I can bet he never really succumbed to peer pressure. He loves you with his whole heart. He isn't going to let anything change that. And even though I know that won't happen, if it did, I would stop it. Bella, I will always be by your side, too. You are going to be my 'sister' soon so just get used to trusting me. Eternity is going to be long enough without you ranting about how everyone is jealous, or how your life is in danger, and other things that might come up.'

Her words definitely comforted me. And I knew without a doubt her words were absolutely true. "I guess I know that. I just can't help but be perturbed at how she treats me. She needs to realize that Edward is mine, and get over herself."

"Yes-sir-ee-bob!" I had never heard any of the Cullens use that phrase so I totally cracked me up. I brightened my mood and I finally looked forward to our plans.

"Alice are we almost done?" I was so tired. It was 7:00pm. We had been shopping all day and hadn't found anything which had never happened before with Alice. Plus, we still had an hour's drive home. It would be a hour at normal velocity, but with Alice driving who knew how long it would take us to get home.

"Well, I was thinking…" She said with a little mischievous grin on her face. "What are you getting Edward?"

"To be perfectly honest, I haven't thought about it yet. The only thing he wants is more time and I am not willing to give him that. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm… Well you could get him…Nah… How about you write him a poem?"

"A poem? Are you ridiculous?" I was beginning to just think about buying a ring for the wedding and not getting anybody a gift. I was a horrible shopper. In situations like these I really relied on Alice to be my rescue shopper.

"Ya, you're right. That is a little cheesy." We walked through Macy's a little more. Alice ran up to a beautiful blue dress. It was my color. Well the color Edward liked on me. "Bella, this is absolutely amazing! I'm not leaving this store until you buy this. And if you refuse to buy this I am totally going to buy it for you. Oh my god, it is amazing!! It's perfect!"

"For what? When would I ever where something like that?"

"Oh silly Bella. You could totally wear that to the after-party. Everyone would be so jealous!" She was right everyone _would_ be jealous. Hmm… It was pretty. It was the right shade of blue, it was a halter top. It had a gathering at the bottom of the bust that was accented by a beautiful silver broach. It was a tight fitting dress but towards the bottom it spread out. Definitely this would give me some curves.

"You are right. I think I'll get it." I picked out the right size and we made our way to the checkout.

The saleswomen seemed to agree with Edward and Alice, "This color will look so good on you."

"Thank you." I replied graciously, "Many people of told me so before." Boy did I miss Edward. We made our way to the car.

On our way home I gazed outside the window. The stars were absolutely beautiful. It reminded me of the vastness of the universe. How everything is different. How each person is different. How some people just needed more time to let go of the past.

I figured I would just have to give Tanya more time. I wouldn't like it, but I figured it was the most I could do. After all, I was the one who ended up with the fairytale. All she got was the bad end of the stick. Hey, maybe eventually we could even be friends. Okay, that might be a long shot. Maybe sometime in the next 200 years of my eternity with Edward, we could grow to be friends. After all, I had grown to never underestimate anything. Just two years ago, vampires and werewolves were just fantasies. And today, I am a week away from a marriage to my soul mate… Edward…the vampire.

I smiled at the irony. I felt Edward's phone go off I my pocket. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway.

"My dear, dear, love. I will be waiting for you so hurry home…click." I had been so absorbed in his velvet voice that I hadn't realized he had hung up on me. Boy, I couldn't wait to figure out what his meaning was.

Alice sped up. She must have seen that Edward had plans. Hmm… maybe his plan for tonight was same one that had been thwarted yesterday. I couldn't help but wonder.

The day had been long. The stars were gorgeous. And all I could think about was Edward's soothing velvet voice. And then I fell asleep.

**A/N: If you are confused. Don't worry. It will get cleared up in the next chapter. It is one of my favorites. But don't be afraid to send me a review with your question. I love answering them!! I makes me think ahead!! So just drop a line with your thoughts!! It is deeply appreciated. **


	6. Star Gazing

**Okay.. I am soooo sorry I havn't uploaded in a while… I have been so busy with testing and all that but here is my favorite chapter so far… As always ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except my beautiful formal dress) Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn all belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Six-Star Gazing

I woke up. My head was on his chest. A soft blanket was under us. But we were not inside. There was a slight grassy smell.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Alice said you fell asleep about ten minutes ago. I just set you down a couple of minutes ago. We are outside. I figured out what my gift to you would be."

I stifled a quick yawn and asked, "Hmmm… what?"

"A night of stargazing from a true expert."

I sat up to stretch and realized where we were. _Our_ meadow.

For it being night it was still stunningly beautiful. "Oh really, and what gives you the right to call yourself an expert?"

"Well I decided that after ninety years of staring at the stars, I could call myself that. After all Galileo is called an astronomer but he never looked at the stars for ninety years."

I stifled a slight laugh. He did have a point. "That is very true."

"So what led you to bring me here?"

"Well I kind of just wanted to be alone. This is where we normally come. And I thought that it was suiting. It is kind of where are first true date was."

"Again, true, true."

"Do you see the North Star?"

"No," I said, "Edward come on. You know me. I suck at this kind of stuff."

He laughed at pointed at one of the brightest stars. "It is that one."

"It's gorgeous." In its simple beauty, it really was pretty. Who knew if this star really did even still exist out there in outer space. Its light had taken so long to get to Earth that it could have blown up several centuries ago and no one would have noticed.

"Ya, I think so too." We sat there for a moment in silence.

"Every night I watched this star. For ninety years. You know, a lot of people throughout history have used this star to navigate. I always thought that I was kind of lost. It seemed comforting in a way. It was always there for me." My head was on his chest. His voice echoed in my ear. His hand was stroking my arm lovingly, but I could tell that he was in a different place.

"Lost?" I asked, only a little confused.

"Lost in the sense that I had no one. Sure I had Carlisle and Esme. And of course all my siblings but I never had… well…you. I always had to sit around. Watching everyone 'have fun'. They all had their love to guide them through this world. And I didn't have that. So I guess I just turned to watching the sky, it was always there waiting for me. But then after I met you, and after we spent that day here in the meadow, I guess I stopped watching it. I guess I never realized that until, I went away. And I started watching it again. I realized that you were my true North Star. You were what I had been waiting for. Those ninety years I had no idea that I would ever find you. But I am so extremely glad I did." He leaned down and lightly kissed me on my lips.

It left me dazed for a few seconds, but I quickly recovered. "Is that why you planned to come back?"

"Honestly, I simply could not live without you. You already know that. Everybody has a North Star. Their North Star may change every once in awhile. It is just that something that keeps them on the right path. I felt sad all the time when I was gone. I couldn't ever get my mind off of you. And when I did, it was only to think about how to keep Victoria away from you. And those thoughts were still related to you. So basically, yes I couldn't stay away from my North Star."

"I love you, Edward." I was touched by his words. They made me feel all warm inside despite his cold lips on my forehead and his arms wrapped around me.

"I will never let you go again, my love." I blinked a couple tears away. God, why did I have to get so emotional…? Where did that even come from?

He laughed. He must have felt the blinking motion on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just love you so, so, so much right now."

"I know," He said, "You don't have to tell me that. Because your heart only echoes what I feel too."

I shivered slightly. It was after all a true Forks night. The moon was haloed in clouds. It would probably rain tomorrow. I could feel the slight chill in the air. "Let me get you home. Just relax."

"No. I want to stay here." I stubbornly replied. If I had any control of the situation, I wanted it to last as long as possible.

"Okay then my love. We will stay. But let me wrap you in this blanket before you get sick."

"Okay." He tucked me into the warm, soft blanket and then I snuggled up into his open arms. He hummed my lullaby and I quickly fell off into a deep sleep. Right where I wanted to be. Forever in his arms.

**A/N Please Review… I really need it… and plus it helps me get the chapters put up faster!! Send me your ideas too. I will try and incorporate some into my story….xoxo**


	7. Jealousy’s Death

**A/N- OMG!! My flashdrive just broke with this whole story on it!! I had 15 chapters written!! **

**But thank God, my mom was able to fix it!! So I was able to get everything off. Now since I am so happy that it is fixed I decided to reward you guys!! **

**This is a pretty good chapter. But it is nothing compared to the one I wrote last night so review, review, review, so you guys can read it!!**

**Thanks to pearberry14, Goo82, Shinobi Shinigami and everybody else who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts!! Considering that this is my first fanfic I am so glad you guys like it. I never thought that writing this story would be sooooooo much fun!! ( A whole lot more fun than writing our social injustice speeches for Pre-AP English ICK)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**Oops…DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN!! DO NOT SUE!!**

**NOW YOU GET TO READ!! XOXO**

Chapter 7- Jealousy's Death

It was a beautiful morning. The sun felt utterly amazing on my cold face. The night had been cold and Edward's cold body had been wrapped around mine. But everything felt right. We were still in the meadow and Edward was still right beside me.

"Are you cold?" Edward inquired.

"Not really." I was still kind of groggy. I sat up and stretched my arms out. Sleeping on the ground had its negatives I had to admit. "Hmm…How are you?"

"Me? I am wonderful. And how are you, my love?"

"Amazing." I stretched up to meet his lips. "What are we doing today?"

"I have no…" He began but was interrupted by a phone call. "Great… Just what I needed. Alice…rrg…!" He moved to put the phone away.

But that wouldn't have brought much peace to the day. "Edward, just answer it. You know she won't rest until she speaks with you."

"True, true. Fine, Hello…" Their conversation was quick, but I picked up the gist of it. We needed to go back. Jeeze, this really did suck. _I can't wait for this to be over_. I was getting really sick of having all these obligations. Call me lazy but no teenager wants to be getting married the same year they graduated high school. 

Well I guess most teenagers didn't want to, and I definitely was in the majority category. Maybe today won't be so bad. Maybe if I can just ignore Tanya everything will be okay.

"Are you ready to go back." His velvety voice pulled me back from my thoughts.

"Ya, I guess. But we have no other option, so let's go." He stood up and then helped me up. He quickly folded up the blanket and then pulled me onto his back. I gave him a loving kiss on the back of his neck and he pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Mmm… did I ever tell you, you smell so good?"

I laughed. Everyone did say that I smelled very good. Well most of the fantasy creatures in my life did. To me, I thought I smelled perfectly normal. "Yes you have. But I think you smell better." I snuggled my face into his back. This had two purposes. A-I would not get sick as he ran at his amazingly fast "vampire speed" and B-I could inhale his beautiful comforting scent.

When we got to the garage Edward set me down. We continued to walk hand in hand till we met up with Alice."

"Hey Al, what's new?" I asked. Something had to have changed overnight. Who knew with Alice.

"Good morning Bella, Ed… well…something interesting happened last night." Edward tightened instinctively around me. He put his hand on my waist and stepped behind be putting his other hand on my shoulder. I knew what he had seen in Alice's thoughts was not good.

"Alice spit it out… I am not as patient as the rest of you immortals."

"Well, when Tanya realized that Edward wasn't here last night she got upset. And then when she realized that he was with you. Well that just set her off. We tried to calm her down, but she bursted out of the house and ran off. We didn't hear anything for awhile and then we got a call from Sam down at La Push."

Oh great. Just amazingly great. I really had to stop making predictions for the day. I was really bad at it. This news really spoiled my day.

"What happened?" I was instinctively bracing myself for the news.

"Well nothing, thank god. Sam got in under control. See, Tanya got upset and ran out of here. She caught their scent near the border and followed it in. Sam thought it was one of us so he called. When he discovered it wasn't he went up there and found her…turns out that Jacob was already there and it was almost near disaster. But like I said, Sam saved the day. Everything is all right. No hard feelings. Well except Carlisle and Tanya. It's not so pretty up at the house right now."

"Interesting." I said unenthusiastically. Again I braced myself as we started toward the house again.

Before we even made it up the steps we heard the yelling.

"You should have known better. This is not all right, Tanya. We have made treaties so the we can live here. You may have just ruined that. Thank you oh so very much." I had never heard Carlisle talk so ferosicly. He had a major growl accompanying his yelling.

"Let's go around." Edward said. He picked my up in his arms and threw me lightly onto his back and took off. Alice was following right behind us. He climbed the tree with ease and we jumped on to his balcony. He slid the glass door open for Alice and me and then followed us into his room.

We could still hear their yelling. "You should have thought about this before you let some stupid human into your house." Edward flinched. Obviously he didn't like what was happening as much as I did.

A booming voice joined in with Carlisle, "She is not just human. She is a part of this family that you will never be so bug off Tanya." It was Emmett. The usually jolly brother was not so jolly today.

Alice whispered, "If you can imagine, It is actually better now than it was earlier."

Boy, it must have been bad earlier. I walked over to the bed and laid down face up and smooshed a pillow over my face. Why did I have to be the one that always caused the problems?

A strong pair of arms pulled the pillow out of my grasp and then pulled me onto his lap. "Its okay, I will solve everything. It will be fine."

There was a knock on the door. "Edward, can I come in?" I was surprised Esme knew that we were home. She must have heard Edward's whispered comforting to me.

A new round of yelling built up. Alice frowned and came to sit on the other side of me. Esme, sure that she had been granted entrance but didn't hear it walked in. Anybody was welcome, besides Tanya.

She waited for the brief moment when the yelling died down. "Did Alice tell you the circumstances."

Edward and I nodded. "Okay, good. Well I guess there is nothing to do but wait." We all sat on the bed in refuge. Soon we were joined my Jasper.

I curled up next to Edward, wishing to be comforted. Instead he pulled me into his lap. Darn it! Rosalie was the next to join the room. She sat on the bed with a dreary look on her face. Her usual beauty was diminished somewhat. I couldn't quite put my finger on why.

After another couple of minutes, the screaming match was still going strong. Then we heard Emmett's voice, "Tanya, you are the most difficult person alive!" And then we heard his stomps coming up the stairs. He didn't even pause to knock on the door. He walked right in. He was a little surprised to find us all seeking refuge in Edward's room. He joined Rosalie on the bed.

The fight didn't last much longer. Carlisle basically gave Tanya and ultimatum. "The only way you are going to be able to stay here is if you forgive Bella. If you do not forgive Bella, you will need to leave. Immediately."

"Fine, but I am not going to do it willingly." Tanya agreed sulking as she talked.

"Safe?" I asked.

When everyone nodded, I moved to get up but Edward's strong hands held me firmly. "Let everyone else test the water before we go down." I silently agreed.

Slowly everyone left but Alice. "Well nothing like a morning fight to break up the routine!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Nothing is routine with Tanya. Especially lately, but I think that is just because she is jealous."

It was hard that a beautiful vampire could be jealous of me. The normal human. I wasn't even a pretty human, but whatever.

Alice left soon after that. Then Edward turned to me and said, "Tanya will expect you to put up a fight for me, but don't. You will never need to put up a fight for me. I am yours and will forever be yours. Do not worry my love. You do not need to worry about a thing." I sighed in agreement and kissed his shoulder.

After about thirty minutes of sitting in silence. He softly picked me up and carried me downstairs.

Tanya had left. I threw a quick party in my imagination. But everyone else from her coven was still here. Drat… she didn't go back to Alaska. She was still here… just not here, here. _Well, I guess I take it as it comes_.

As we came downstairs, I could hear Alice singing. Edward tightened next to me, but I didn't know why. Maybe he heard Alice's thoughts, because when we walked into the room he said, "Alice, quit blocking your thoughts. I already heard more than I wanted and I am already mad."

"Wait, WHAT? Edward? Where did this come from." I was deeply confused.

"Don't worry, Bella, you will find out tomorrow. But when you do hear to are going to absolutely love…"

"ALICE…don't torture her. She is only human!!" Edward said impatiently.

"Oh come on, why can't I know now?" I asked, interested.

"Because we need to make a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"A plan for Tanya." Alice replied grimly.

We talked about a lot of options but finally decided. When Tanya came back tonight, Edward and I would watch a movie in the den. If Tanya said anything, Alice would refute her point. If things got dirty, Jasper and Emmett would get involved. But we were hoping that things wouldn't come to that. If anything, all we wanted was to show Tanya is that we are changing nothing for her. It's not like she deserves it.

I changed into my comfy sweats and a t-shirt. Edward changed into flannel pajamas and a t-shirt, too. We had our comfy clothes on and we went downstairs to get comfy. We laid out blankets and pillows to lie on in front of the T.V. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett sat on the couch behind us. We were watching _Eragon_ when we heard a shrill voice.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That is soooo hilarious Jeff. Edward you have to listen to Jeff's joke."

Edward turned politely to look at Tanya and then said, "Hello Jeff, I'm Edward and this is my fiancée Bella."

"Hi, I'm Jeff, Tanya's boyfriend." My eyes about popped out of my head when I heard that. So she is going for the jealous strategy. Well it wasn't going to work. And it just made her look stupid. But I guess Edward sensed that I was upset because he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead and then zoned back into the movie.

Tanya and Jeff sat together in the single recliner. Tanya on Jeff's lap. Boy she didn't under-do anything. Half way through the movie she said, "Don't you have any more movies. This movie sucks. We should watch a romance or something like that. I love a good romance."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Tanya we are kind of watching this one right now, but after this we could watch _Pride and Prejudice_." I tried to make it sound as polite as possible, but I must admit it did have a slight edge to it.

Edward leaned down and said, "No provoking." He added a smile. I could tell that he meant it lightly but it was a warning. Tanya was volatile and there was no doubt about that.

We finished the movie and then watched most of _Pride and Prejudice_ when Tanya said, "I wish that I could find my true love. And that once I found him, he would realize that I am perfect for him." But instead of saying that to her "boyfriend" she looked right at Edward.

As we had planned, Alice said, "I am sure that there is someone out there for you Tanya, but I don't think you have found him yet." It was bright and optimistic. But Tanya wouldn't have anything to do for it.

"Well, Alice," Tanya sneered, "Let's hypothetically say, that I have met my love and he is just an idiot who as fallen for a human."

"Tanya you have gone to far, STOP." Edward said protectively.

I could feel waves of calm pass over me as Jasper tried to calm Tanya down, but it didn't seem to be working. Her anger seemed to overpower his calm. How odd…While I was thinking about this, I had forgotten that Tanya had a devilish grin on her face and she was looking right at me. A slight growl issued from her chest. And then Jeff and Tanya jumped.

This is the last thing I remembered. After this, it was just blackness. A whole lot of blackness and nothing…

**A/N:Review PLEASE!! As you can see it makes me want to update sooner!! And you should all read **DazzledByEdward17's wonderful story!! Its called the Princes and Us!! I go to school with the author, so we always talk about what we should put in our stories… She is going through a tad bit of writers block, so she would love to have ideas…(I know you all have them!!) That and it is a really, really cute story… xoxo UNTIL NEXT TIME!!


	8. Heavenly Body

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES**

Chapter 8: Heavenly Body

Edward POV

She looked dead. I didn't think my heart could take it. Even if my heart was already dead, I felt that if Tanya had killed her, it would break into a million pieces.

Tanya had lunged at Bella I had stepped in front of her to protect Bella from Tanya. But Tanya was coming at me too fast. I tried to brace myself but Tanya and I ended up flying backward straight into Bella. And now, she wasn't breathing.

"CARLISLE!" I didn't have to scream too much because he was already there.

"We need to perform CPR." As he said it, he went into his doctor mode. He straightened her body out and started compressions. Every so often he would breathe into her mouth. Oh her perfect human lips were perfect even though she looked close to death. I held her hand and begged for her to open here eyes.

"Breathe Bella. Please, just open your eyes." I started to dry sob. I had no idea if Carlisle could save her. If he didn't I had no idea what I would do. Besides commit suicide.

"Edward…you could…you know…" Alice said

"Absolutely not. I am not going to submit her to an eternity of damnation right before her wedding. Do you see anything?" I asked Alice

"No." She looked utterly scared out of her mind. Bella was like a sister to her. I wasn't the only one hurting right now.

"Where. Is. That. BITCH." Emmett roared. Emmett raced out of the house. Apparently, Tanya had gone outside. We could hear Emmett cussing at the top of his lungs.

"I better go make sure he doesn't rip her to shreds." Rosalie quietly excused herself to go prevent the catastrophe that Emmett was close to causing.

My dry sobs were getting worse every second. I was praying. To any higher body that was listening. _PLEASE, PLEASE. LET HER BE OKAY. IT IS NOT THAT DIFFICULT. JUST BREATHE. JUST OPEN YOUR EYES. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU._

I didn't know how much more I could handle. I was beginning to loose hope. But then… she took a breath.

"BELLA!!" Oh my god. Thank you so much.

"Edward?" She was a little out of it and she sounded extremely weak.

"Bella, I am right here. I won't leave your side."

"Take her up to your room before Tanya comes back."

I gently lifted her up, making sure not to jostle her. Silent tears were running down her face. "What is wrong, my angle?"

All she could do was mumble.

I laid her down on the bed and wiped the tears from her face.

I would never let anything like this happen again.

**I am really sorry this is so short. After singing at the Rockies game last night, I am utterly exhausted and I have head cold. I don't know when I will post next. Probably sometime this weekend!! I have to start researching for my history semester project and study for the history test tomorrow so…ya…probably this weekend. REVIEW PLEASE!! I LOVE THE COMMENTS!! xoxo**


	9. Kicked Out

Chapter 9: Kicked Out

Carlisle POV

I was never going to let her come back. Bella is apart of this family. She has caused Edward to have an eternity's worth of happiness just within this summer. No way, can I let her ruin this.

"Tanya, I told you that if you couldn't forgive Bella you needed to leave. You tried, but didn't succeed. Now I really do not care what happens. You can leave this house and this state, on your own. Or I could let Emmett, Edward, and the rest of this family have their way with you. Really I am the only thing standing between you and a family of vampire who would like nothing more at this moment than to see you dead. Again, it is your choice. But choose wisely."

"I will leave, but it won't be the last time you see me." She jumped up and raced out of the house. The vampire from her clan walked into the room.

All of them seemed upset. But not at all for Tanya. "We are so sorry Carlisle. We should have never come. We all deeply regret this. Send Edward and Bella are best wishes. We will try to calm her down and talk some sense in her before she has the chance to do something else." And with that, the Denali clan was gone. Thank god. It could have been so worse.

Flashback

"We need to do CPR." Oh my god. _This isn't going to work. Edward is going to be so miserable. What is going to do to this family? What if I can't do this? What if I can't bring her back? Wait is that a heartbeat. It must have been. Bella, oh my god, don't you do this to Edward. _


	10. Gifts

Chapter 10:Gifts

Bella POV

"Bella, what happened?" My love asked.

"I don't know." I was really just trying to process it. I guess I had had one of those out of body experiences. I had heard what everybody was thinking. I had seen, their pasts.

I saw Rosalie. After she had been bitten. Her wriggling in pain. The fire. And then her thoughts…_Do not let this be Bella's time. Please do not let her have to go through that. _

Then Esme. Her jumping off a cliff. _Oh Bella. How could I ever have been so, so cowardly. And here you are. Fighting, nearly giving up your life, just for your love. Oh, my dear Bella._

Emmett and his mother. _Please. I don't think I could watch another human die. Not after my mom. Not again. Not someone I love. Not my new sister. Please Bella. Just come on. Don't torture us like this. Where is that, Bitch. I am going to go pound her face into Hell where it belongs._

Jasper and Alice, both imagining loosing love ones in their lives. _How can I do this. How can I let my best friend go. _

_Oh, poor Alice. She is not going to handle this well. Neither will Edward. Calm I must think calm. CALM!! _

_Oh, my. Is that the future. Or only my wishes. Breathe, Yes!! It was the future_

"Its hard to describe, Edward. Its like I was flying. But I could see everybody's pasts. And then what they were thinking. But I knew I wasn't going to die. I could see that I was going to breathe again. Its weird. Its like I saw the past, the present, and the future while I was flying. But I didn't just see me breathing. I saw a lot. I saw little kids running around. I saw our wedding. I saw us in a flying car. I think I have gone crazy. Either it was a flying car. Or I was moving it with my mind. I think it was a dream. But it was so vivid." I was running out of breath. I was so tired. All I wanted to do was curl up next to Edward, but my body wasn't going to allow it. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. It even hurt to think. I guess this is what it feels like to have two rocks bulldoze you. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. But my love, my angel, was right there wiping them away and quietly comforting me. And then, I let my peaceful sleep overcome me. But I had forgotten to tell him one thing. When I 'saw the future' I saw something more. I saw a perfect Greek replication of me. Except I had the Cullen Hazel Eyes.


	11. How Long?

Chapter 11: How Long?

"MMMmmmm…." I stretched and felt the warm sun flowing through Edward's big glass window on to my face. I wriggled around trying to find him. But I couldn't…_Where is he?_ "Edward? Where are you?"

"Right here my love." He walked out of the bathroom with just his boxers on. I wasn't used to this yet. I stared at his marble chest. He laughed and walked over to the bed.  
"Good morning, darling."

"M. Good morning"

"Are you feeling better this morning?" he ran his and up and down my arm giving me shivers.

"I feel a lot better."

"Are you cold?"

"Not the least bit."

"How long did I sleep?"

He chuckled. "Do you really want to know?"

"Edward, if I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked."

"Okay, whatever. You slept for three days."

"OH. MY. GOD. You have got to be kidding me. Are you serious!! Why didn't you wake me. What. Oh. God. What are we going to do. What day is it? Alice? What? Wedding?" I was mumbling incoherently. I finally gave up and shoved my head under the pillow and said, "You're right, I didn't want to know."

He laughed and I pulled my head out to glare at him. But it was useless. He had on my favorite crooked grin. "Bella, everything is okay. It is good to have a controlling sister who makes sure everything gets done, once in awhile."

"And Tanya?" I was scared to ask but I had to get it out.

"Gone," a deep shadow crossed his face, "And gone forever, would suit me just fine."

He pulled on his pants and pulled on a shirt. To my heart's content he didn't button it. He just came over and laid on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

"AHHHH BELLA!!" It was none other than Alice. She came running and jumped on the bed. "Your up. Yes we have so much to do the wedding is tomorrow. Thank god. I thought I was going to have to get a blow horn to wake you up. Not that it would have been so successful with Mr. Watch Guard sitting here.

I smiled. I knew that Edward hadn't left my side. But it felt good to know it for sure.

"Edward, leave right now. Bella go get in the shower. We have so much to do!"

"What, why do I have to leave." Edward asked.

"You guys can't see each other until tomorrow." Alice replied seriously.

"Are you kidding me." I couldn't believe that Alice was going to take things to such extremes.

"No, I am not Bella." Alice said.

"Fine. We'll do it your way. But give us 15 minutes." Edward said.

"Fine." Alice got up and left. "15 minutes starting now." We heard her yell from the stairs. We both laughed.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave. I want to stay with you right up until I have to walk down the aisle."

"My love, you know that this is impossible." He smiled, "But to tell the truth. I never want to leave your side.

He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't as controlled as usual. He moved down to kiss my neck and my shoulders. "You know I love you, right?" He punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Hmm… some have told me. But I am not sure." I replied playfully.

"Then let me make it so you know." He flipped me over so that he was on top of me. He playfully growled. I wrapped my hands around his neck. And then we kissed. For having restrictions, Edward seemed to be enjoying this. He would alternate between my lips, my neck, and my shoulder. I moved my head, and kissed his perfect chest and said, "It is happening too soon."

"Silly Bella, you are the one who set the date."

"True, true." We laid in each others arms. Once and while he would reach up to brush my cheeks. This, of course, would bring a blush to my face.

"Hmm… I love you, my darling, my sweetheart. I love you forever. I love you for all eternity."

"I love you to my Greek god."

"Your Greek god?" I blushed a deep red. "Since when am I a Greek god?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed, you look like on of those Greek god statues. You even feel like the marble." I was so embarrassed. I couldn't believe I let that slip.

He just laughed. "I kind of like that."

"Oh shut up." I hit him in the chest, but it didn't cause him any pain. Instead he started tickling me.

"Edward stop." I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. "Please, I am going to die."

And yet he continued. Until Alice came in.

Her little Pixie hand reached up to Edward's neck, grabbed skin and yanked. Edward went flying out into the hall.

"15 minutes is up." She said innocently.

In the hall Edward stood up, straightened his shirt and said, "Thank you, Alice," with a slight bite in it. And then he looked at me and smiled, "I love you sweetheart." He walked back into the room and placed a light kiss on my lips. Then he turned, walked out of the room, and closed the door.

I looked at Alice. I knew full well what she had planned. It was going to make for a LONG day.

"Bella, go take a shower."

"Fine," I said. I grudgingly got out of bed. Walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I used my strawberry shampoo and hummed my lullaby. The last thing I wanted to do today was play Alice's Barbie doll, but I knew it was inevitable.


	12. Excruciating Pain

**A/N:Okay so I am in a good mood right now, therefore I decided to treat you guys to a total of FOUR CHAPTERS…YEP THAT IS RIGHT!! **

**A)I didn't have tennis practice**

**B)I think I did good on my History test**

**C)My Biology essay is done(my mom just has to read it)**

**D) I love the chapters after these so I can't wait for you all to read them!!**

**E) I had an absoulutly AMAZING time at the Rockies. We totally rocked the National Anthem!!(like totally belted it and it sounded astounding!!) We got to meet a player, #12 Clint Barmes…He really really nice!! And they ended up winning.**

**F) My head cold is almost gone!!**

**G) Tomorrow is FRIDAY!!**

**So is that enough reasons to update FOUR CHAPTERS?! I thought so ****:- )**

**Disclaimer- Don't Twilight series so please don't sue!!**

Chapter 12: Excruciating Pain

"Alice what is even so important today?"

"Well a-We have the final fitting of the dress. B- We need to finalize everything else. C-We need to have a bachlorette party D-We need to get mani/pedis and facials E-…

"ALICE, ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!!" I could hear the laughter downstairs and Edward's angry growls.

"Bella I am completely serious. Now please, just let me pick out your outfit so that I can then do your hair."

It didn't take nearly as long as it normally did for Alice to do my makeup and hair. She must be getting really good at it. Well, after all, she did get a lot of practice. When I looked in the mirror, I was hardly surprised. Alice always did work miracles. My hair was perfectly straight with a slight flip out at the bottom. My brown eyes were accentuated by gold eyeshadow. The makeup, as always, looked natural. I never doubted her skills anymore. I had just always become impatient.

"Done?"

"Yes, Bella we are done, now. We are going to go to the dress fitting. Meet me at my car. NO SIDE TRACKS!" She had obviously seen my plans to go and see Edward before we left. But I quickly assured her that I would go straight to the car on my way out of her bedroom.

When we got to the store, I couldn't even pronounce the name, "Alice are you sure we have to do this?"

"Yes, I am sure. Now let's go. We don't want your dress falling down when you walk down the aisle."

"You're not going to make me wear heels right?"

"Bella are you kidding. You have to wear heels."

"Dammit ALICE. This is wear I have to say no. I am going to fall flat on my face." I didn't even plan it but as I sat that I tripped over the curb as we were walking into the store.

"Wow. Maria, this is not going to be good. Yet another bride falling head over heels for me." I could tell by his voice and his 'manners' or lack thereof that he was the designer.

He walked over to Alice, "Alice darling it has been so long." He laid two kisses in the air on both her cheeks. Oh. My. God. This guy is sooo cheesy!!

He made the adjustments. Not there were a lot to be made. The dress was stunning and I couldn't wait to show it off. Edward was totally going to love it. Well I guess I could totally wait to show it off. But it's not like I could put it off much further.

We finished at the store. Said our goodbyes, did all the non-sense kissing and what not. I was glad to get out of the store.

Alice started skipping off to the car.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Now we get to go for mani/pedis and facials."

"Great…" I said gloomily

It actually felt good. I was totally surprised. My toes and fingers were pretty. They gave us a killer massage and left this cool heat wrap on our feet that warmed up. It felt amazing. The facial felt good too. I felt totally relaxed. Truthfully, I would have fallen asleep, but then Alice asked me a question.

"You do want to get married in your meadow right."

It totally caught me off guard. "Umm… I thought you were going to make that decision. But sure. I guess that is okay. What does Edward want to do?"

"Well, because I just saw it happening in the future there I thought that is what I would do. But then I was thinking that I should check with you. Is that cool? I don't know what Edward wants."

"Ya, that's fine Al." I went back into my relaxation mode. _How is everyone going to get to the meadow? I am sure Al will handle it._ Boy. I would have to do this again soon with Alice. It felt so good. And then we had to leave all too soon.

"So what's next?" I looked at the time it was 4:39.

"You are not going to like it."

"Tell me."

"The bachorlette party is next."

"Alice Cullen, you will be the death of me I swear to God!"

"No I won't Edward will be." She squeaked and sped the car off.

"You do have a point there but for once… Who is coming?"

"Well, just to keep it small you, me, Esme, Rosalie, and Angela. Oh and Renee."

I simply just shook my head. _Oh Boy!_


	13. Excitement

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter, sorry! It is not my best writing but better chapters are in the future!! And yes, it is short but I promise to get something up soon!! **

**Don't Own Don't Sue**

Chapter 13: Excitement

It really wasn't that bad. And that was coming from me, Bella, the party pooper of all existence. I hated parties. In my opinion they were the worst things ever. But seeing how it was small and it was basically like a girls' night it was really fun.

There was a ton, ton, ton of chocolate and sweets courtesy of Esme. We all huddled up with our sweets under blankets. The vampires of the group claimed that they had already eaten a bunch while baking and they really didn't want more. We watched several chick flicks.

I truly felt loved. I had my family and my nearest and dearest friends. It was a wonderful evening. And from there, it only got better.

To go along with the bachorlette theme, we were next joined my Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Alice got a horrific look on her face. Before she could tell me what the guys were up to, they started playing "I'm too sexy for my shirt". It was absolutely horrendous when the started taking of their shirts. Rosalie, Alice, and I quickly pushed them out of the room. Alice threw the stereo at them and it nearly missed Jasper's head.

"I am sooo sorry, Bella, I totally had nothing to do with that. That was all their doing." Alice seemed completely ashamed of herself.

"Alice, seriously, that was embarrassing, but completely hilarious. And besides, seeing how you had nothing to do with it, why are you blaming yourself?"

"I don't know, I am a perfectionist when it comes to parties."

"How about towards everything," We chuckled when we heard a chorus of voices say this from upstairs.

"Yes, I guess so." Alice admitted.

All I could do is laugh at Alice's classic expression. Almost like being caught red handed with her hand in the cookie jar, but almost like she was embarrassed about telling her deepest darkest secret. It was hilarious.

The night went all too fast. I could have sat there all night, but seeing how there were humans in attendance and a long day tomorrow, everyone scooted out the door around 10:00. "I will meet you at Charlie's, Mom." I told her as I kissed her goodbye.

"Okey dokey, Bella" She smiled as she walked out of the door.

"Less than twenty-four hours now, Bella!"

"Ug, Alice don't remind me." I sunk down onto the couch letting my exhaustion sweep over me.

Suddenly I felt a strong pair of hands wrap around my waist. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep on the comfy couch. A sweet, luxurious, velvet voice filled my ears, "You didn't need to wake up." Then it was proceeded by a kiss on the cheek and then he started humming my lullaby.

"I don't care." I mumbled incoherently.

He laughed and laid me down on the bed. He changed into his flannel pajamas and then pulled me into his arms. He was still humming my lullaby when I realized, "Oh shoot, I am supposed to be at Charlie's." They were probably starting to freak out, considering it was 11:00.

"Don't worry about it, my love. I took care of t. I called at said that you are just going to stay the night here. If that is okay with you…"

"Edward, when would that never be okay with me?" I snuggled back up into his chest. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity like this. In a way I would, I would just have to get through tomorrow. Soon after that, I fell asleep. But my dreams weren't my own. They were from someone else's point of view. I think it might of have been Jacob's.

Chapter 13: Excitement

It really wasn't that bad. And that was coming from me, Bella, the party pooper of all existence. I hated parties. In my opinion they were the worst things ever. But seeing how it was small and it was basically like a girls' night it was really fun.

There was a ton, ton, ton of chocolate and sweets courtesy of Esme. We all huddled up with our sweets under blankets. The vampires of the group claimed that they had already eaten a bunch while baking and they really didn't want more. We watched several chick flicks.

I truly felt loved. I had my family and my nearest and dearest friends. It was a wonderful evening. And from there, it only got better.

To go along with the bachorlette theme, we were next joined my Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Alice got a horrific look on her face. Before she could tell me what the guys were up to, they started playing "I'm too sexy for my shirt". It was absolutely horrendous when the started taking of their shirts. Rosalie, Alice, and I quickly pushed them out of the room. Alice threw the stereo at them and it nearly missed Jasper's head.

"I am sooo sorry, Bella, I totally had nothing to do with that. That was all their doing." Alice seemed completely ashamed of herself.

"Alice, seriously, that was embarrassing, but completely hilarious. And besides, seeing how you had nothing to do with it, why are you blaming yourself?"

"I don't know, I am a perfectionist when it comes to parties."

"How about towards everything," We chuckled when we heard a chorus of voices say this from upstairs.

"Yes, I guess so." Alice admitted.

All I could do is laugh at Alice's classic expression. Almost like being caught red handed with her hand in the cookie jar, but almost like she was embarrassed about telling her deepest darkest secret. It was hilarious.

The night went all too fast. I could have sat there all night, but seeing how there were humans in attendance and a long day tomorrow, everyone scooted out the door around 10:00. "I will meet you at Charlie's, Mom." I told her as I kissed her goodbye.

"Okey dokey, Bella" She smiled as she walked out of the door.

"Less than twenty-four hours now, Bella!"

"Ug, Alice don't remind me." I sunk down onto the couch letting my exhaustion sweep over me.

Suddenly I felt a strong pair of hands wrap around my waist. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep on the comfy couch. A sweet, luxurious, velvet voice filled my ears, "You didn't need to wake up." Then it was proceeded by a kiss on the cheek and then he started humming my lullaby.

"I don't care." I mumbled incoherently.

He laughed and laid me down on the bed. He changed into his flannel pajamas and then pulled me into his arms. He was still humming my lullaby when I realized, "Oh shoot, I am supposed to be at Charlie's." They were probably starting to freak out, considering it was 11:00.

"Don't worry about it, my love. I took care of t. I called at said that you are just going to stay the night here. If that is okay with you…"

"Edward, when would that never be okay with me?" I snuggled back up into his chest. I wanted to spend the rest of eternity like this. In a way I would, I would just have to get through tomorrow. Soon after that, I fell asleep. But my dreams weren't my own. They were from someone else's point of view. I think it might of have been Jacob's.

**Please, please, please review. I have gotten a lot of hits on this story but I really want to know what you guys are thinking, even if it is bad!! I have kind of hit a writer's block so please please send me requests or ideas ANYTHING!! Until next time!! xoxo**


	14. Girlfriend

**Just so you know…This chapter has MAJOR FORESHADOWING SO PAY ATTENTION EVEN THOUGH IT IS SHORT!! Anyhoo…**

**I am soooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. This chapter is unbelievably short so I am going to update two today!! Count yourselves lucky, because I hijacked the computer from my sister in order to complete this covert operation "Project Upload", because my mom is on the housework (chores) patrol… so I have to make this quick. Hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 14:Girlfriend

Jacob POV

She was beautiful… even more so than Bella. I guess that is why I imprinted on her. She had gorgeous strawberry-blonde hair. She had a funny personality and she new life's challenges. She had also just gone through a bad break-up. Not that I would really call what happened between Bella and I a break-up, but I had to call it something bad. Anyway, my girlfriend, and soul mate, was perfect. Well besides one key factor.

She was a vampire.


	15. Vows

Chapter 15: Vows

Bella POV

Nothing could be better. I really cannot think of anything I would rather be doing than laying in my Edward's arms. The sun dancing across our bodies as we lay tangled together.

He gently stroked his ice-cold hand up and down my back. I shivered, but it was a good shiver. A happy shiver, if you will. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, my darling." I stretched up and kissed the end of his nose.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked.

I knew full well what today was. Our wedding. The day when I would be tied to Edward through matrimony. Icky. I still think of it as a bad word. I groaned, "Alice will be here soon." Without further ado, Alice came bursting in through the door.

"Ahh…I never thought this day would come. Nevertheless, it has and now we have to get ready. Edward out. Bella shower," Alice ordered us. She would be a good drill sergeant!

Now Edward and I both were groaning. "Alice why are you always so bossy. For such a tiny thing, you sure can be annoying."

"Edward, if you do not get out now, something very, very bad will happen to your Volvo!" She growled as she threatened Edward's car.

"Sweetheart, just go. I will see you soon." I said as I stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck goodbye. However, he did not want it to end so quickly. He grabbed my waist and held me up for a couple of seconds. Then, we heard a groan and Edward was pulled out of the room by an extremely strong pixie/vampire. He gave me a look of extreme love and adoration before the door was slammed in his face.

"Bella. Shower. Pronto."

"Okay, okay, Alice on my way." I turned on the water to a comfortable temperature, and scrubbed my strawberry shampoo into my hair. I let as much as my worries that I had for the day ahead of me wash down the drain.

When, I stepped out of the shower, Alice had my dress waiting for me. I stepped into it. It had to have been the most beautiful thing I have ever set eyes on. It was roughly a 1918 style. The traditional white was there, but it had royal blue swirls of gems. The royal blue was totally my color. It was gorgeous. It was very fitted and then swirled out at the bottom into a short classic train and a long bow in the deep blue. I felt like a princess. That was until Alice pulled me into the bathroom.

I had no idea what she was doing. But I had total faith in her. She would do a fabulous job, I was sure of it. She had straightened my hair and then added very loose, big curls into it that framed my face and accented my figure. She had pulled the top portion of my hair up into a slight little crown than then framed my little tiara. Ya, I know, it is not like me to get a tiara. But the dress came with a veil that came with the tiara. Plus it was adorable, so I had to wear it. Not like I had much of choice with Alice standing right there.

When I finally stepped out of the bathroom, I looked amazing. Alice had done a wonderful job. No one could have done better. "What time is it?" I asked suddenly curious as to how much time I had as Bella Swan before I became Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"It is 5 pm. We have an hour to get out of the house and to the meadow."

I nearly fainted. I had not expected the day to fly by so fast. Where had it all gone? Was it swallowed by my anticipation of the big task ahead of me? I had no clue.

She strapped on my blue heels. They were not too tall simply because I would kill myself if the height of the heel got too extravagant. We walked downstairs, Alice carrying my slight train. "Where is everybody?"

"They are already there, setting up and doing all the other things."

"How are we going to get there? Surely we aren't going to run, right?"

"Silly Bella. No of course we are not going to run. We are going to drive! Remember I use any excuse to drive my special occasion car."

"Alice, you have a special occasion car too?"

"Of course, silly. My Lamborghini is what all the girls want to arrive to their wedding in."

We stood there talking about random stuff just to pass the time. Then after a couple of minutes she left me downstairs to go and put on her bridesmaid dress. It was the beautiful blue of my dress with little sparkles. It was simple, but beautiful Alice looked pretty in everything.

She pulled her Lamborghini up to the house and then helped me get in without getting my dress dirty. Then we were on our way.

She did not drive the normal Cullen breakneck pace. It was a gentle, normal, human pace. She probably realized my heart could only take so much excitement in one day. I was not quite sure how we were going to get to the meadow, but I was sure Alice would find a way.

When we got to the edge of the meadow, we could see that she had a big tent set up in one corner and then an alter set up towards the middle. The aisle started right where we were standing but was blocked by the thick trees. Rose petals coated the floor. It was a beautiful day, one of the best I had ever seen in Forks. The sun was gently setting into Edward's favorite time, Twilight.

We met Charlie, Rosalie, Esme, and Renee at the end of the aisle.

By this time, I was so nervous. My whole body seemed like it was threatening to break out into convulsions. My hands were sweating…very unromantic.

Everybody took turns exclaiming at how pretty I looked. This only increased my level of nervousness.

Time seemed to be flying by. It seemed like two seconds had gone by from when I had woken up this morning until when the music was starting. Everybody gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Renee and Esme walked out together first. They sat down on their respective sides after giving each other a quick hug at the end of the aisle. Then, Rosalie walked out in her dark blue bridesmaid dress. She looked heavenly.

"Bella, you look stunning. You will do fine. I love you!" And with Alice's parting words she pranced out into the sight of the crowd and down the aisle.

"I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful bride. Alice is right; you do looks stunning, Bells." My dad was getting all teary eyed. "I never thought this day would come so soon. It seems it was just yesterday you were a little girl." His voice started cracking so he could not go any further.

"I love you, Dad. Thank you for always being here for me. You have no idea how much it means to me. I gave him a tight hug and he kissed me on the cheek. The music was now starting to turn into the familiar Bridal March.

"Come on Bells; let's show everybody else how pretty you look." Charlie raised my veil over my head with one last peck on the cheek and then took my arm.

"Let's get this over with," I whispered.

"I suppose so," He answered.

And then we took the first step out into the open. Everybody stood up and gazed. They could not fully see my face, but they could still be awe struck. _Boy Alice must have done a better job than I even thought!_

We proceeded down the aisle. When we got halfway, I got up enough courage to look at the alter. Of course there was Alice and Rosalie standing there. They looked beautiful. I knew that they were going to stand by me for eternity when I saw their encouraging gazes lock with mine. This gave me enough courage to look at Jasper and Emmett.

They looked as awestruck as the rest of the crowd, given that there was not a very large crowd to begin with. They too, had supporting expressions. Their love would get me through hard times, like right now. And with that inspiration, I was able to look at the love of my existence.

He had my favorite crooked grin on his face. His bronze hair was accentuated by the sunset in the background. The last rays of the sun sent little sparkles dancing on his face. But no one would notice but me. He looked amazingly handsome. His tuxedo was nicely cut with a white and blue tie to match my dress. When he looked into my eyes, I nearly collapsed from the passion they held. I probably would have fallen down if Charlie had not have been holding me up. When we got to the end of the aisle, I gave him and Renee a slight hug, and then turned to Carlisle and Esme to give them hugs.

Finally, I was ready. Ready to join my love at the alter. Ready to fulfill my dreams. Ready to begin a new chapter of my life with Edward. No words could express the way I felt. I am sure people have tried to explain how it feels to stand at the alter, gazing into topaz eyes, holding ice cold hands, only half listening to the preacher, but I am positive they never got it right. It was unmistakenably the best moment of my life. I would never, ever forget it, no matter how long I lived.

**A/N: Okay… I don't know when I will be able to update again. With school winding down, my teachers are realizing that they need to finish all the units and therefore are rushing us through things. And my Pre-AP English 9 class is doing a MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR service project for the school on the last day of school on May 31****st****. So I need to go write letters to all the local grocery stores asking for donations. And my last tennis match is on Monday, so as soon as school is done I will be able to finish this story and concentrate on bigger better ones. Because truthfully, I think that this is not my best work and therefore **

**will be ending it SOON… So enjoy. I don't know how many chapters are left. I might reconsider if people review, though. Seriously, I do need major help. And thank you for anybody who reads this. I will put your names up in the next chapter if you give me ideas or leave me cool reviews!! **


	16. Heartbeat

**Thank you so much to the reviewers. I love getting amazing reviews. I really wanted to just quit writing this story, but some people reviewed and changed my mind. You better be thanking them if you wanted this story to continue and you did not do anything. **

**I.Write.Sins.Not.Tragedies**

**Essence Senra**

**Auraya.Grace**

**Mrs.EmmettCullenXD**

**Lisadianemill**

**Oxygen.and.Cucumber**

**TopazTears1527**

**These people's reviews were inspired me to keep on writing and gave me awesome ideas. So a round of applause to them!! **

Chapter 16-Heartbeat

BPOV

All of my apprehension for my wedding all seemed so silly now as I looked into Edward's topaz eyes. They were burning with a fiery emotion that I had never seen before. I could see ever day that I had spend with him flash before his eyes.

I really had not been paying attention until I heard Edward start his vows, "My North Star," only I would understand that name, "I love you with every ounce of my existence no matter how much, or little that is. There will never be a day when I am not there for you. I have learned that I can never live without you. Your soul is entwined with mine never to be untied. What is mine is yours, in sickness and in health, today, tomorrow, and every other day of eternity, I take your hand, my beautiful Isabella Marie Swan, in marriage."

It was amazingly sweet. I let my eyes convey my extreme emotions before I began my vows. I tried to make my humans eyes convey as many thoughts as his eyes had. My heart was fluttering like a hummingbird, but I could not give up now. "Looking back, I never thought I would be here, completely and utterly in love with you, the most handsome, kind, gentleman that will ever exist. I am definitely the luckiest human on the planet to have you by my side. Whenever you need me, I will be there for you. My love for you is the root of my soul and existence. I will stand by you everyday of eternity, my love. Forever and always, I take your hand, Edward Antony Mason Cullen, in marriage."

I was amazed the effect of my words had on him. His topaz eyes flared as if they were on fire, and then they turned to a brilliant green. His human green eyes…

Then he gracefully reached for my hand and placed my wedding ring on my hand. Then he brought my hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. He never broke eye contact.

If anybody thought I was not paying any attention earlier, they would have thought now that I had gone crazy. My eyes never left Edward's and my whole train of thought was lost, as usual. I nearly jumped down the stairs when Alice gently nudged me to hand me Edward's ring. I took the ring giving Alice a small smile. I looked into Edward's eyes, and then placed the ring on his finger.

I was oblivious to everything. All I could see was Edward slowly leaning down to me and giving me the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. For once, his lips were not ice cold. They were warm, soft, and human. I let my emotions take over. I twirled my arms around his neck letting my fingers sink into his bronze locks. He let one of his arms sink down on to my waist pulling me into him. His other hand was cradling my head gently pulling my head against his. Our lips moved as one. It was one of Edward's kisses that made you forget where you were. But as soon as I remembered, my cheeks blushed a deep red. Of course, our most amazing kiss yet was shared in front of a church full of people we knew.

He pulled back and rubbed a finger down my cheek. He whispered just enough for me to hear, "Don't be embarrassed…Mrs. Cullen." He definitely loved that name, especially when he said it to me.

I decided to take his words to heart, I stretched up to kiss his cheek and then took the opportunity to whisper into is ear, "Why are your eyes green and your lips warm?"

"Later," he murmured lovingly back and gave me another warm kiss. He took my arm and we walked down the aisle as the beaming and glowing Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

We walked over to the large tent and got ready to party. It was dark now, but Alice had made a romantic atmosphere with dark blue candles and red roses everywhere. We walked over to the dance floor and the live band began playing a song that sounded familiar. Edward rested his lips on my forehead, and soon I realized that it was a piece Edward had been working on feverently over the past couple of weeks. He would stop anytime I walked in the room and start playing another song.

But now I understood his secrecy. I let my ears absorb the sound. It was a mix of all my favorite songs that he had composed with my lullaby as the melody. I looked into his eyes with my sudden understanding. Of course, they were still that unbelievably gorgeous green. He pulled me tight against him for another sweet long kiss. I was blissful. I put my head on his shoulder, letting the music seep in further. Letting it soothe every muscle of my body. Letting it wash over my mind bringing me back to a semi-conscious reality. Letting it carve a memory into my soul that I never wanted to forget.

It was truly beautiful, and knowing that Edward wrote it for me, was even more special. The best thing about it was that I knew, Edward would always be there to play it for me.

"Do you like it my love?" Edward asked softly just loud enough for me to hear.

"How could I not, Edward! It is all my favorite songs!" I replied barely making a sound but I knew he would hear with his ultra keen hearing.

He chuckled and smiled my favorite grin. My already wobbly legs felt dead. He tightened his grip on me and said, "You, are the silliest human, but you are truly amazing. I love you, my silly Bella, my other half, my wife."

"Mmm…I have to agree."

He laughed, "That you are amazing?"

"Well that too, but I meant that you are amazing too and that now you are my husband." I took my head off his shoulder and softly placed my lips on his. They were colder now than they were earlier. It reminded me that he needed to explain the whole green eyes and warm lips thing. But that could wait until later. I slowly put my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine and kissed my hair every now and again. He slowly hummed as the songs changed into more slow songs.

It seemed like forever, because we were so lost in each other's presence. I saw no one, thought of no one, or heard anyone but my dear Edward.

And then I heard it. A slight thump. Thump, thump…I think I heard a heartbeat.

**Thank you so much to the reviewers. I love getting amazing reviews. I really wanted to just quit writing this story, but some people reviewed and changed my mind. You better be thanking them if you wanted this story to continue and you did not do anything. **

I.Write.Sins.Not.Tragedies

Essence Senra

Auraya.Grace

Mrs.EmmettCullenXD

lisadianemill


	17. Limbo

Chapter 17-Limbo

I looked into his beautiful stunning green eyes. I almost let myself get carried away. He must have felt what I had heard. His first heartbeats since he was changed. He just smiled and gave me a long sweet innocent kiss. Almost too innocent. I decided I would not ruin the moment by asking, but I would find out…later.

We continued to float across the floor. My dress swayed perfectly with our motions. Little did anyone know, Edward was actually holding me off the ground, keeping me from making a total embarrassment out of myself by tripping and falling. Truth be told, I really felt like a princess, just floating around, the star of the day, with my love.

He pulled me off to the front of the room and said, "I'm trying not to be too selfish but we should say hello to everyone before we have to turn around and tell them goodbye.

Soon everybody was coming up to us wishing us good wishes.

We sat down at the table at the front of the tent. They brought out fettuccini alfredo and other good food. I felt bad for my new family, who had to eat the food, even though to them, it tasted like dirt.

I sat there admiring all of Alice's handiwork. It truly was amazing! It was so romantic and calm. She had seen every problem and fixed it immediately before it had happened. It paid off to have a vampire-wedding planner who sees the future and is your sister.

Edward never let his hand leave my body, either he had it on my waist or on in my hand. I was glad. Without his touch, I would have been going crazy. We continued to speak to everybody and receive good wishes for a happy life together. Little did they know we planned on spending eternity together. We were talking to Jasper when Alice came running up.

"Bella, Edward come with me." Her face was extremely blank.

"Alice, quit blocking your thoughts." Edward said.

"Edward, if you knew my thoughts you would go crazy. I would prefer to go crazy inside instead of here in front of your guests."

He quickly ushered me out behind Alice and Jasper as Rosalie and Emmett appeared out of now where behind us.

As soon as we were out of sight of the guests, Edward picked me up and we ran into the house.

"Alice what is going on?" I was nervous. She would not have pulled Edward and me aside unless something big was going to happen.

"Bella, my sight disappears in approximately 45 minutes."

"But that can mean only one thing."

"Yes, Bella. And that one thing had definitely decided to take Edward up on his wedding invitation."

I looked at Edward in disbelief. I did not want to send Jacob an invitation. But now I had found out that Edward had sent one to him.

"What she is saying is true, my love. Please do not be mad with me, Bella." His face crinkled up into the worry lines that always showed when something bad was about to happen concerning me. "I will explain everything to you later, but now is not the time. We must inform Carlisle and Esme and get the guests out of here."

"How though?" There was no way we could get all of our guests out of here.

"Emmett, can you think of something?" Edward asked his brother.

"Mmm…Be outside in two minutes. I have the perfect plan."

While Alice was busy informing Carlisle and Esme, Edward and I snuck back to the party. Just in time to hear Emmett's speech.

"I am sorry to inform you guys and break up the party, but a bear has been spotted near by the house. We hate to do this, but we will need to have everyone leave. This is of course for your own safety. We really don't want anyone to get hurt."

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Emmett, always the one to have a good time telling a lie."

I chuckled and then put on a happy face to say our departures.

As the last guest left, Edward and I headed back up to the house. As a family, we all agreed to just stay calm and not get too hyped up about anything.

I was still in my dress standing with Edward. My feet were absolutely killing me, but I could not think of that now.

Especially not at this, very moment as the doorbell rang and Edward tightened his grasp around my waist.

In walked Jacob two people "Hello, Bella." Jacob said. "This is my imprint. Tanya."

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews I got!! I have talked to all my friends and I am pretty sure I am going to do a sequel!! YA!! You should all send me titles and I will see if there is one I like!! XOXO!! **

**P.S. You should all read my other story called The Aggies. I really want to know what everybody thinks!!**


	18. Swiss Cheese

Chapter 18-Swiss Cheese

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" It is not as if I was not happy to see my best friend, but seriously, he brought my worst enemy with him. Except by 'with him", I meant Tanya was Jakes' girlfriend. I was happy from him. Obviously, he had imprinted. Nevertheless, every happy emotion went down the drain when I thought about how Tanya was probably going to treat him. Like the dog she would think he was.

"Well, I did receive an invitation, Bells. I really wanted to see you and congratulate you on your special day." He sounded sincere. Most likely because he was happy with Tanya.

"Thank you. We really appreciate your visit Jacob, but…"started Edward.

As if on cue Tanya interrupted Edward, "Edward, you look absolutely stunning." She turned towards me as if she was going to compliment me. As usual she just gave me a look like I was unsatisfactory. This did not go unnoticed by my new family.

"Tanya, it truly is Bella's day. You are supposed to compliment her, too." Emmett, always the protective big brother, said defensively.

"But how am I supposed to compliment her when there is nothing there to compliment? She is just a human…"

Tanya did not even have to finish her degrading sentence. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper had crossed the room in less than a quarter of a blink of an eye, pushed Jacob aside and pinned Tanya to the wall. Edward took a defensive stance in front of me. Jacob and Tanya had to face reality. Seven pissed off vampires would have no challenge killing an angry werewolf and a jealous vampire.

"Tanya, I feel as though my family has given you enough chances. So many chances to be nice to Bella and redeem yourself, to apologize to this family, and finally to simply get lost. However, you seemed to have trouble getting that through your thick skull. The only reason I might, might let you go tonight is that it is Bella and my wedding night and killing you would traumatize Bella. So, for the last time, Tanya, I am asking you to use a little tiny ounce of your miniature brain. Just walk out of this house. I never, for the rest of eternity want to see you again." Emmett had his hand wrapped around Tanya's neck, the most vulnerable spot on a vampire. It had taken a lot of effort on his part to not rip Tanya to shreds in an instant. Edward's voice shook with his anger, showing how much it took to not kill Tanya.

All the attention in the room was focused on Tanya. So much so, nobody noticed Jacob shaking in the corner with fury. Right as Edward finished his speech, Jacob flew from the corner with aggressive agility.

"Get your filthy…Bloodsucker…Disgusting…Leech…hands off my girlfriend!" Jacob's fists were balled up at his sides. His whole body shook from the effort needed to stay in his human form.

"Fine." Emmett replied. He quickly took his hands off Tanya's neck. Tanya gracefully walked over to Jacob.

"Tanya, Jacob. Leave this house. Never come back. You are not welcome here any longer." Carlisle's words nearly broke my heart. Jacob was my best friend. It was hard for me to watch him walk out the door. But no matter how I felt in my heart, I needed to be strong for my new family. I should show them that I am strong enough to become a vampire…even more that I am responsible enough.

"Oh by the way. Bella you are the ugliest human I have ever seen. You will never be good enough for Edward. And by never I mean everyday of eternity." Tanya's voice was like a flying projectile in a hurricane.

The words assaulted my soul. They ripped my heart to shreds. Every last coherent thought flew out of my brain. My body felt like Swiss cheese. Every little hole was created by her bullet like words. Every little tiny hole felt like the one giant hole I felt when Edward had left. She had chosen her words with the same intent and executioner has when he swings the ax, pulls the trigger, pushes the syringe, or pushes the button. She had mentally killed me.

The next moments were a blur. Edward gracefully p picked me up, dress and all, and dashed me out of the door. But not before I saw Jacob transform and lunge at Emmett. The living room had become the site of a nasty brawl involving my dear family.

"Edward," I managed to croak like the ugly frog I felt like.

"Bella, this is not your fault. Listen to me, none of this was your fault."

"Edward, that is not true." I mean to continue on but I was interrupted.

A vicious snarling, growling, and screaming had erupted from the direction of the house

I involuntarily shivered when the piercing scream hit my ears. Edward quickly placed a hand over my outside ear and pushed my right ear into his chest. I had no idea where we were going. But I was happy to be anywhere but the house.

Sleep would not come to me so I settled with staring off into space, seeing everything but really seeing nothing at all.

No matter how many times Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead, or how many times I started at his beautiful topaz eyes filled with fear and concern for me. Nothing felt right.

I could not get my mind past, _What if she is right?_

My whole body felt numb.

I take that back. Every single inch of my body felt like Swiss cheese: melted, fried, frozen, cut grated, and burned, simply from Tanya's hurtful words.


	19. Australia?

Chapter 19: Australia

Chapter 19: Australia?

Disclaimer…I really wish I did not have to say this. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just happen to satisfy my Twilight withdrawals by toying with them in my own situations.

I do not know when I fell asleep, but I must have somewhere along the way, because now I was waking up. There was a hard bed beneath me and cold arms encircling me, the only cold arms I ever wanted around me.

"Edward, where are we?" I whispered knowing that he would hear me now as if I was yelling.

"Don't worry about it." I was surprised when the voice did not come from the marble chest my cheek was resting on. Instead, it came from my small pixie sister a few feet away.

"Bella, are you okay?" This time it did come from Edward.

"Yes, I am…a little groggy, but other than that I am okay." '_I am fine, besides my insecurities burning a gigantic hole in my soul.' _I continued in my head. I was instantly grateful that Edward could not hear my thoughts, because I would be instantly bombarded by a billion questions.

"Do you feel well enough to sit up?" Edward asked again.

I pushed my head farther into his chest trying to get his smell. I slowly nodded and said, "Yes."

He pulled me gently up to sit in his lap with my head still on his cold shoulder. He kept his head on mine and his arms holding me as if I was going to fall apart, I was grateful for that. If Edward was not touching and holding me, I would have been a sobbing mess. As it was, little teardrops fell down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, my love." All I could do to respond was nod.

I finally started to look around the room. The first thing I noticed was that my entire family was here. They all had extreme looks of concern plastered on their faces. I truly felt loved by how much concern they all showed.

Then I started to notice the room. It was painted puke yellow. The owners probably meant the yellow to be happy and sunshiny, but it did nothing to improve my sour mood. It was a cheap hotel room with brown carpet, ugly tan shades, a miniature television, and lumpy pink furniture. It was a sad attempt at decorating.

Finally, I noticed that someone had changed me out of my wedding gown. I did not know whom, but at this moment, I really did not care.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"We are in Canada." Carlisle quickly responded. Edward and Alice shot him questioning glances. "What? I am the doctor here. She is fine to bear the burden of our location. It is a measly fact. Besides she is a part of this family, she deserves to know." He said in response to Edward and Alice's glances.

"Why?" I asked, figuring I would not get this information, but I might as well try.

"Well, Bella. Not to be blunt, but I agree with Carlisle. You deserve to know. We are in Canada, because we had to kill Tanya. Jacob would not stop fighting us. We really did not want to, but we had to kill him, too." Jasper said this as he simultaneously sent a large flow of a calming sensation that assaulted my body and mind. None of it felt right, the fake calm, or the startling reality. Edward may be my very reason for existence, but Jacob was my sun when my life was so extraordinarily gray. When I thought would never have any reason to live again. It was hard to imagine a life without my best friend. However, it was not quite as hard to imagine as a life without Edward.

On the other hand, Jacob had gotten in the way of my family's protection over me; it was somewhat his own fault.

My body felt like a jumble of emotions.

"It's okay to feel bad, Bella. Just let your emotions out." Jasper said. I decided to follow his advice. He out of everybody I knew would know what to do with my emotions.

I let everything go. It all came bursting out of my body like a rushing torrent of water in a flash flood. Jasper winced from just a large rush of emotions, but then he said, "Keep it coming. Do not let it up, Bella."

I let my control over my emotions slip a little more, until finally, I felt a tiny bit better, but that was after a couple of sobs and many tears. Nevertheless, I still did not feel whole.

"What are your plans, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"I do not know. Alice, do you see anything?" Carlisle inquired.

"Let me see…" Alice replied. She got the trademark look she got every time she had visions. "I see us in Australia; we probably should go to our house there."

I noticed that Alice showed Edward her vision. He flinched and then said, "I agree with Alice. I think we should go to Australia as soon as possible." I gathered from Edwards' slight movements, Alice and he had continued their conversation in their heads. I did not like it when Edward had silent conversations with his family. It usually meant he was hiding something from me for my protection.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled while kissing my head.

"If everything is okay for a moment I am going to go book our tickets. Everybody clean up and be ready to leave in two hours." Carlisle said, as he and Esme went to the lobby downstairs to see if they had Internet.

Whilst** (Totally cool word my beta recommended!!) ** the other Cullen's went to their own tasks, Edward pushed me into the bathroom, "Bella, I do not want you to worry about anything. Enjoy your 'human minute'." I smiled at his little joke. "I will have Alice bring you some clothes."

"Okay, I love you, Edward."

He kissed me very gently, cradling my head in his soft, strong, protective hands. He reassuringly murmured, "I love you more." A small teasing grin fell over his gorgeous face. I did not feel like arguing so I just gave him a look of 'sure, whatever,' and turned to go to the shower.

I stepped in after removing my clothes. The hot water felt wonderful, but it was not taking away the queasy felling in the pit of my stomach. I quickly finished in order to be back in Edward's embrace and to let the others clean up.

I stepped out and realized my dirty clothes were lying in the same pile where I had left them. They had not been replaced by the clean clothes Alice was supposed to bring. I figured I would finish drying off and then call for Alice to bring them to me.

I found some cheap hotel lotion on the counter and proceeded to rub it on. While doing so I thought about all the good time I had shared with Jacob. The giant hole seemed to be growing, devouring me. All my emotions were becoming tangled together and seemed to be forming a giant ticking bomb.

When I looked in the mirror, I noticed how much stress this whole situation had unconscientiously caused me. I looked deep into my eyes and noticed that tears were developing in the corners. I tried to blink them away, but it felt like I was holding an impossible reservoir of emotions behind a paper-thin wall. I remembered Jasper's advice.

I let it go. Everything I was feeling came bubbling up to the surface. Most of it was the stress, surprise, sadness, and grief that seemed to makeup the majority of my emotions. I let the sobs come. I fell to the floor where I had previously been standing and let it all come pouring out of me once again.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter!! Review please, this is kind of a filler chapter, but the next chapter is much, much happier. I found this one kind of depressing to write!! Until next time, chicas (there might be chicos but I doubt it) XOXO**


	20. Human Traits

Chapter 20:

Disclaimer: The absolutely amazing Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the enthralling sequels. I just like to manipulate her characters to soothe my withdrawals!!

Chapter 20: Human Traits

"Edward, you are her husband for goodness graciousness. Just take her clothes in there and stop being such a prude."

"Please, Alice, just this once. Every other time after this I will do it. Just not now, "I begged my dear sister.

"No, Edward. I am leaving right now to go talk to Esme. Bella is going to need you soon, so I suggest you get the clothes in there now." With that, she left the room. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had joined Esme and Carlisle shortly after they had left to go book the tickets. I had been pleading with Alice, but it did not work.

I quickly went to the bag Alice had packed for Bella. I picked out an outfit that was comfortable, and started to head towards the bathroom.

I opened the door and the first thing I saw was my Bella falling on the floor, tears streaming down her angelic face.

I dropped the clothes that I was holding. Within an amount of time immeasurable by modern science, I had her in my arms. I cradled her head and whispered, "Bella, my love, my sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"Edward, I will never be good enough. I will always be ugly compared to you. I will never be able to stand next to you and think to myself that I truly belong to be there."

"Bella what you are saying is nonsense. You know that is not true. Tanya was just trying to get to you. You are the most beautiful creature alive. You will forever belong right by my side. You should know that Alice thinks you are the prettiest human alive, especially when she gives you her makeovers. This may be hard for you to believe but Rosalie thinks you are pretty too. Maybe not as pretty as she thinks she is, but she still thinks you are beautiful. My brothers all tease me about how I was the stupid one at the beginning of our relationship, because I could not see the diamond that you are. That is past us now. You are the diamond of my heart, of my soul. Please do not forget that my love. Do not ever forget that you are not the diamond in the rough. You are the diamond that is absolutely perfect in every single way. I never want you to change in anyway."

When I finished I slowly rocked her back and forth. Tears silently streamed down her face. I knew that Jacob's death would always haunt her. All I could do now was comfort her. Maybe someday the emotional scars would heal.

XoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoXoxOxoX

BPOV

"Edward, I feel a bit better now." He had sat with me for nearly an hour and a half slowly rocking me back and forth and alternating between humming my lullaby and whispering encouraging words.

I had finally pulled myself together and started thinking about the reality. I knew there was a question that I needed to ask Edward. I had been planning on asking it as soon as we had gotten some alone time. However, the whole Jacob interruption totally threw me for a loop and now I had no idea what I needed to ask him.

I looked into his eyes. He lifted me up and I noticed that I was in my bra and underwear. I blushed a deep crimson.

"I love it when you blush, my love," That comment only made me blush more.

Edward slowly picked me up and sat me on my feet. He gave me a tight hug and kissed my neck, "We never got to have our traditional wedding night." He spoke seductively. I did not think I would ever hear him talk like that. I decided to play along.

"So we didn't Mr. Cullen." My voice still wavered as I was slowly gaining strength.

"I am planning that as soon as our plane touches down in Australia I am going to steal you away. I do not know how much longer I will be able to keep my hands off my absolutely beautiful and stunning wife."

I was shocked at how much he admitted it. I would have argued with such plans seeing how we would need to go to the family house first. However, Edward was slowly making his way across my collarbone with kisses. He turned and started peppering kisses along my jaw line. I shivered and turned so that I could face him. "I like that idea," I gathered my thoughts quickly and then shot the words out so I would not lose them again, "but we need to help everybody get settled before we take off."

I thought I would never see the day when my strong vampire pouted, but I guess today was that day. He slowly poked his lips out. I kissed them and said, "I will not make you wait a moment longer!"

"Okay, I think I can wait that long. I will leave you know, Do not worry about hurrying, everybody else found showers elsewhere." He smiled as he walked out the door. He walked out the door, but not before glancing back to make sure I was not going to collapse into a crying fit again.

As soon as Edward closed the door, I rinsed my face with cold water. I hoped it would take away the tearstains and puffiness that came with sobbing.

I remembered the promise I had just made to Edward and how excited he was to be alone with me. It was very intriguing, but I was glad I was looking forward to something. His happiness and excitement gave me something to revel in, instead of wallowing in my self-consciousness.

I quickly pulled on my clothes. I noticed he had picked out very comfortable clothing, which I would have to thank him for that later.

Soon after this thought, I remembered what I wanted to ask him.

I raced out of the bathroom, not caring who saw my wet hair.

"Edward! I remembered that I needed to ask you something." He was sitting in one of the lumpy pink pieces of furniture. I sat down in his lap with my legs hanging over the side.

"What do you wish to ask me, my Bella?" He asked very seriously, but I could tell he was still trying to cheer me up because a small smile flickered in his eyes.

His eyes, they were back to their normal color. This revelation made the question tumble out in a rushed manner much as if I was trying to expel all of my breath in two seconds.

"During the wedding ceremony, your eyes turned green and your lips were warm. Why?"

"Well, I thought you would ask something like this. I have my own theories, but I am sure Carlisle has better ideas to why that happened."

"Edward, I don't care whose ideas they are. I want to know why!" I exclaimed curiosity taking over me.

"Well, I suspect that, because I was experiencing such a strong surge of emotions, human emotions I might add, that some of my human features broke through my vampire exterior. Did you like it?"

I playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "I love you no matter what happens, but it was a bit surprising. It definitely made it more memorable."

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed. Maybe it will happen again, but I have no control over it. I really did not know anything had happened until you said something and then my heart boated for a second. When we get settled we will have to ask Carlisle, but for now I think we should head down to the lobby so we don't miss our flight."

He picked me up and kissed my head. "How are we going to get all of our belongings to Australia?"

"We will have a moving company come and get the important stuff. Other than that, we are just going to buy new stuff."

"Edward that is a lot of stuff to buy and a really big waste of money! I don't want you spending that much money on me."

"Silly Bella, you are my wife and therefore what is ours is yours. It always has been, but even more so now. You are also forgetting that Carlisle has worked as a doctor for several centuries. We have more than enough money."

"Humph…whatever. I still do not like the idea."

"I knew you would not, but please promise me that you will start getting used to having money spent on you. It makes it much easier to live with my sisters when you allow them to buy things for you. Trust me, I speak from experience."

Right before he opened the door I leaned up and kissed the spot where his jaw met his neck. "I will trust you forever."

"Hmm…you are such a dangerous creature."

He walked into the room right behind Esme and Carlisle. "We are ready to go. Did you book the tickets?" Edward asked Carlisle politely.

"Yes I did. We need to leave now if we want to get to the airport in time."

Edward set me down on my feet and put his arm around my waist. Everyone slowly piled into the cars, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I in Edward's Volvo and Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes.

We got to the airport just in time to make it through security and board our plane. With five minutes to spare we settled ourselves into our seats and prepared for our long trip.

When the seatbelt light went on, I fastened my seatbelt and then took Edwards hand, leaning my head on his solid shoulder.

He pulled out his ipod and handed me an ear bud, and he proceeded to turn on a song that I did not know.

"Edward what is this?"

"It is called _All Fall Down_ by One Republic. It is kind of sad, but I like it."

When it got to the chorus he said, "You know I will always be there for you when your world starts crashing down."

I laughed, "You have already been there when I needed you." I leaned up and kissed him slowly. The kiss lasted a little longer that I had intended seeing how there were other people around.

"Cut it out you two. Jeeze, you would think you are newlyweds the way you are kissing each other." Emmett said from across the aisle.

"Maybe it is because we are Emmett." I said teasingly back at him.

The plane began to take off and I gave Edward another sweet kiss. We were flying off to start a new life on a completely new continent.

**A/N-Okay here is to another chapter!! I really liked writing the ending of this chapter and I am going to write more chapters like the ending. I really hope you liked this chapter…it is one of my more favorite chapters. Please review…anything is welcome!! (Besides I really want to make it to 200) XOXO until next time!! **


	21. House

**A/N: Okay, so I feel extremely bad. The production of this chapter on my part took way too long...The last week of school was absolutely crazy. Even with my finals exempt days off I still had work to do for the last day of school fundraiser that my Pre-AP English class put together. Therefore, this chapter took forever. But I am pleased to inform you that I am starting to work on the next chapter already so it should be done by tomorow and then I can send it to my beta and possibly upload it on wednesday. I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I will try not to let this happen again. By the by.. .this is and extremely long chapter for me so be glad!! XOXO **

**Disclaimer... this doesn't belong to me unfortunetly... I am not making a profit off of it...it is purely for my own entertainment to soothe the withdrawls of Twilight... Stephenie Meyer is a lucky lady that we all like her...puts down pitchfork from riot for sneak previews to Breaking Dawn, etc.**

The music coming from Edward's ipod changed and I gradually awoke. At first I didn't open my eyes fully, I simply savoured Edward's presence.

I felt Edward's slow unnecessary breathing by my head on his cold ice chest and cracking my eyes open slowly I starred at the ring on the third finger of my left hand that rested on Edward's arm. "Did I wake you my love?" Edward asked slowly. He must have felt my breathing change and knew that I was awake.

"No, I woke when the song changed. Where are we? Are we almost there?" Right as I asked there was a slight dinging sound flowing through the air followed by the attendant asking for the passengers to fasten their seatbelts for landing.

"We are still obviously on the plane and we are about to land in Sydney, Australia." I smirked at him as he lifted me off his lap and into the seat beside him. As he leaned over to fasten my seatbelt he took the opportunity to kiss my jaw bone.

"Truthfully, I would rather you be in my arms than in a seatbelt." He whispered quietly. His secure embrace was definitely safer than the seatbelts, but the flight attendants would have had a fit.

The plane landed, Edward bought me a quick lunch from a vendor in the airport to satisfy my growling stomach, and as soon as I was done eating, we were on our way to the new house. The rental car was a large SUV that fit all of us in.

While on our way to the house we had decided that the cars would be shipped here along with the special belongings we had left in Forks. The house was already furnished, but Esme thought it was outdated.

Alice and Esme talked softly but animatedly about Esme's plans for the house. As soon as we got settled in, Esme was going to redo every room in the house.

"What room are you going to start in Esme?" Alice asked. Esme would be the designer, but Alice would help with the shopping because of her impeccable taste.

"I think that I will start in Edward and Bella's room. It needs a lot more updating than everyone else's."

I smiled, "When was the last time you were here?" I asked Edward.

"About fifteen years ago. That means Esme won't be able to exist in an outdated house for too long."

"Esme, what are you going to do to our room?" I asked showing more enthusiasm than I actually felt. I really was just tired and wanted to be in a comfy bed. For the sake of being a lively soul, I joined their conversation.

"I was thinking about painting it your color blue, because you both enjoy that color, " She winked at Edward. "I was also going to expand the closet to make room for you clothes. Lord know Alice is going to be doing a lot of shopping for you. I know you enjoyed the large window in Edward's room in Forks, so I am going to knock out the existing exterior wall and put in a window. Do you like the sound of that?"

"I love your ideas, especially because I know you are going to do an amazing job." Now I was excited. Esme, as in everything else she does, was going to do a fantastic job.

"Thank you, Bella. I thought you would like them. I am going to start as soon as your stuff arrives. However you are going to be on your honeymoon, so I could start earlier." Esme continued to ponder her options in her head.

"Speaking of that, where are we going?"

"We are going to Ireland."

"Seriously? I have always wanted to go there," I said excitedly. I had no previous knowledge of the location of our honeymoon. Ever since I was a little girl I had wanted to go there.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed my jaw before whispering in my ear, "You will love it there. Carlisle said he really enjoyed it. I have always wanted to go. Now, I get to share it with you."

Man he always knew what to say to make my heart flutter.

"Listen, to your heart beat like a humming bird's." As he said this, my favorite crooked smile appeared on his wonderful lips. This made all the coherent thoughts disappear.

After sitting in each other's arms enjoying the relative calm situation for quite some time, eventually it had to be interrupted. Alice started bouncing in her seat. "We are almost there!"

"Alice, can you hold in the excitement?" Jasper said trying to keep his calm while his wife sat near him bubbly from all her joy.

"Sorry, Jasper," Alice quickly replied and put on a calm exterior.

We soon came into sight of a very large house sitting on a hill. It was built in a plantation style with columns on the front porch. Many decks shot out from each room and on the first floor a large screened in porch was on the first floor.

Carlisle drove up to the edge of the driveway, "Here we are my children."

Everybody but me raced out of the car at their vampire speed. Compared to them, I was moving at a snail pace.

"Bella, come on aren't you excited?" Alice asked while jumping up and down insanely fast. Her face was lit up with her excitement. Alice's smile was a mile wide.

"I am excited, but all my excitement is meager to a pixie vampire that can run faster than the eye can see."

Alice gave Jasper a questioning look and then nodded at me. Jasper chuckled, "Yes, Bella is a as excited as her little human body can handle."

"Good," Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

Alice and I were the first to the door. Alice wriggled the handle and a frustrated grin came over her face, "Hmm…well we will see about that…"

"Alice, no!" Edward yelled as he ran up to where we were standing. "I realize that you think this whole house is so outdated you should just demolish it, but you cannot just go around pulling doors off hinges."

I laughed as Alice gave Edward a look as if she was a little child being reprimanded. I yelled out of habit even though I didn't need due to the fact my family was a group of vampires with super sensitive hearing, "Carlisle, do you have a key before Alice tears down the house?"

I didn't hear his reply because he was parking the car in the garage. Suddenly I saw a gold object in Edward's hands. I gave him a confused look. "Carlisle threw them to me, you just couldn't see him," Edward explained to clear up my confusion.

I scoffed, I should have known it had something to do with that. For the rest of the week I would be the odd human out. Hopefully after Edward and I got back, I would finally be able to join the Cullen's in their immortality.

Edward hugged me from behind, "Let's go see our room before Alice steals you away."

I smiled and said, "Lead the way." I put my hand in his and walked at my normal human pace behind my husband. We walked up the stairs walked down a long hallway.

Edward stopped in front of the second door on the left.

"For tradition's sake," he explained. I didn't even have time to analyze what he was saying before he picked me up bridal style and pushed open the door.

I agreed with Esme, it definitely needed an update. It had a thick tan carpet and a large black couch. The walls were painted an off-shade of white. It would be comfy, for the few days I would live here until Edward and I took off for Ireland and Esme redecorated.

"I like it, but I am afraid Esme will definitely have to work her magic," I wanted to be polite even though I couldn't wait for Esme to decorate.

He looked at me in horror, "You don't like it?"

I quickly scrambled to say something nice, "No, of course I like it." I looked around the room searching for something to compliment. "This is a lovely carpet."

Edward threw is head back and heartily laughed, "Bella, it is okay, my love. Don't worry about it, this room is so outdated that Alice will probably walk in and gag."

Just as I was about to answer his smart remark Alice came prancing in, "Bella do you want to go sh…Oh my," She stopped dead in her tracks, "Edward I told you that you would regret getting this carpet. Look at it, I could gag!"

Edward and I busted out laughing at the irony. I took Alice's hand, "I love you Alice. Let's go look at the rest of the house." She gave me a questioning glance but let it go.

Alice and I skipped around the house. It was massive! Each bedroom had an extra-large closet with enough space for all the clothes of two people with enough room left over to store all the new clothes Alice bout for everyone. They each also had a large bathroom which included a Jacuzzi tub and all the normal necessities. Even though as vampires, the Cullens didn't use a lot of the appliances, Esme never did a job half way.

The living room had four loveseats, a Television with the stereo system and entertainment systems, and paintings covered the walls all around the house. The kitchen was very large. It had a breakfast bar and an island. The dining room was just off of the kitchen. It had a very long table at which the whole family could sit. A large bay window looked out onto the back lawn where you could see the garage and a ridge of rock that could be the scene of a gorgeous sunset.

At the end of my tour which could be better explained as exploring, Alice declared, "Bella, we are going shopping. You need clothes so you can't argue."

Before I could even start to complain Rosalie was in front of me. They linked their arms and lifted me up.

"Guys, you really need to stop hauling me around. I am not a little kid you know!"

"Well, compared to us, Bella, you are a very little kid."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks guys, the fact that I just graduated high school makes me a little kid."

"Bella, we have graduated high school over five times. Just stop arguing, you are going to lose this argument," Alice smirked with every word that she said and then tapped her temple to refer to the fact that she saw that I would lose.

"Fine, you guys suck." I replied succumbing to their evil persuasive ways.

**Hope you ladies like it!! Tell me how ya feel though... i am always curious!! And feel free to berate me for taking so long to post... I DESERVE IT...Until next time... it won't be long i promise...xoxo**


	22. New room

I used information from this link in this document.

**Http : / / www . Kerry holiday . co . uk / lakes . html **

**I own nothing…it belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

**I didn't have this edited by my beta, because I was so excited to update…so sorry if there are mistakes!! **

Everything from the past couple of days seemed to be a lifetime away. Right now, I was sitting in Edward's lap outside on out balcony of our room. The moon and stars were glistening in the sky. Traffic on the street below us was very light considering how late it was.

After spending our wedding night in Ireland and had toured the region, we had discovered we had planned to come back to Australia way too soon. However, the more we thought about where we would like to go to extend our honeymoon, the only thing we could think about was our family waiting for us at home.

Despite the growing homesickness we felt, we had managed to have a great time and saw the gorgeous sights Ireland had to offer.

_Flashback_

_"And this is the wonderful Ross Castle," the tour guide said as he slowly dipped the rows into the water in the same repetitive motion. ""__**Ross Castle was the last stronghold in Ireland to be taken by Cromwell's army, finally falling in the 17th century."**__" The tour guide continued to prattle on, but I could no longer focus on his words. _

_This sensation that I was feeling right now was one that I had been feeling for a while; the warm, fuzzy feeling of security and happiness. But its effects had been multiplied since I had become Mrs. Edward Cullen. Instead of being dazzled when he touched or kissed me, every time he was even near me I felt my knees go weak. _

_"What do you say that we go back to the hotel room, love?" he whispered into my ear so quietly that I could barely hear it. My cheeks instantly turned fire engine red, and my heart started beating fast. _

_"Mmm…That's what I thought…" He whispered back kissing the spot right below my ear. _

_"Sir, I don't think that my _wife _is feeling so well. Can you please take us back to the shore?" Edward said putting a special importance on the word wife. Lately, every time that he had said it with emphasis. He definitely proud that I was his. I was pleased that I had him as my husband, but I didn't think that such a meager term could be associated with Edward…but I would never regret my wedding. _

_"But sir, if I take you back to the shore here, you will have to walk nearly five kilometers!" The guide exclaimed as if Edward was crazy. Ha, five kilometers…that would be like five centimeters for Edward. _

_"That is fine, I am sure we would both enjoy a walk. Besides, I think the rocking motion is getting to her," Edward responded coolly as I was still incapacitated by his sultry voice just a few moments earlier. _

_As the boat slowly moved toward the edge of the lake, Edward grabbed my hand and carefully moved toward the front of the boat. I lost my balance, what little I had in the first place, but Edward quickly swept me up into his arms. _

_"Sir, I don't think you should…" Edward quickly spun around and handed the guide his money without even a look of frustration. It quickly shut the guide up. _

_"You were a wonderful guide. If we ever come back, we will definitely request you again!" I said, anxious to get back to the hotel. _

_Edward nimbly climbed out off the boat and put me back on the ground. He wrapped his hands around my waist and brought his hard, cold lips to my mouth for a quick peck. "And that is why I love you." _

_I looked up into my most favorite eyes in the whole word, with a feeling as if my soul was complete. _

End of Flashback

I tucked my head into Edward's shoulder. He kissed my forehead and continued to star gaze. In this moment, I was perfectly content. Edward had fulfilled my biggest human desire and soon we would embark on the one that would change our lives for _eternity_. Such a beautiful word meant everything to me.

It meant,

An eternity with Edward

An eternity to love him every day

To enjoy life.

To enjoy my family.

To be happy.

Everything was perfect. When we had returned, our homesickness was completely cured. My new family had once again welcomed us with open arms. And every promise Esme had made about our room, she had surpassed. It was simply amazing!

Flashback

_"They're home!" I heard a high-pitched scream as we approached the house. As soon as we had opened the door, Alice came bouncing over and gave me a bone-crushing hug. _

_"Alice, can't…breathe…" I struggled to get out._

_"Oops, sorry Bella. I missed you guys so much. I thought I was going to die of boredom without my best friend." _

_"Hey," Rosalie said, "You had me and Esme…"_

_"I know but the human is so much more fun than you two," Alice said in a teasing tone. _

_Everybody chuckled and eventually Edward and I received welcoming hugs from everybody. _

_"You two should totally go check out your room. We spent a lot more time in your room than in everybody else's." Alice said. She was a bouncing ball of energy. She simply couldn't wait for Edward and me to see the room. _

_Esme's smile grew as she said, "Well, it was pretty ugly before."_

_"Hey! My room was not ugly! It was simply just outdated." Edward tried to act as if he was upset, but by the end of his sentence, his smile broke through. _

_"Edward, I think that we should go see the room before Alice explodes!" I said grabbing his hand and following Alice up the stairs. _

_Suddenly, Alice whipped around and gave Edward a meaningful look._

_"Oh, gotcha," Edward mumbled just barely loud enough for me to hear. And within a millisecond, I was swept up into Edward's arms, bridal style. "For tradition's sake, my love," Edward whispered in response to my confused look. He quickly kissed my wrinkled brow and then continued off after Alice. _

_The whole family was following behind us in order to get a good look at our reaction. _

_The excitement was growing in my butterflies. By the time we reached our bedroom door, I was about ready to jump out of Edward's arms and push the door open myself. I knew Edward could move faster than he was. I think he was just trying to increase the suspense. It worked. _

_My excitement to see the room made me over look the sign that stood on the door. In an elegant script, it had our names carved into a piece of wood. My name was painted blue and Edward's name was painted gold. Slowly I reached out and traced the names with my fingertips. "It's so pretty!" I said quietly knowing that they would have no trouble hearing me. _

_"Bella, if you like the sign, then you are going to totally love the room!" Alice said. I gave a quick smile to Alice and then looked up at Edward. _

_"Ready?" He asked. I gave a quick nod and he kicked open the door slowly. _

_I gasped in shock as soon as I could comprehend the gorgeous room that sat in front of me. The walls were a dark midnight blue and the accents were gold. The sheets on the bed were blue and gold circles interlinked, and there must have been a bazillion accent pillows. _

_A large picture window was on the east wall and window seat right next to it. _

_Beside the window seat was a large built-in bookshelf with all of my favorite books already sitting on the shelves. The bed abutted the north wall and faced south. _

_On the west wall, there was a built-in stereo and CD shelves with all of Edward's music. On either side of the bed, were little bedside tables with their own little lamps. Also on the west side of the room was my rocking chair, complete with my blanket. _

_Edward quickly carried me into the room and set me down so that I could examine it closer. I was so happy that it had made the trip. _

_When we had left so quickly, the fact that I might lose some of my keepsakes might be lost. Quickly I turned to Alice and Esme, "Thank you for all you have done. It is absolutely gorgeous!"_

_They each gave me a hug as Esme said, "This is only the beginning. We will leave you two to explore a little more." I gave them a smile and then turned to give Edward a hug. _

_"What do you think?" He asked me softly. _

_" I love it!" _

_"Well, I think there is a lot more to see so let's go look, okay?" Edward continued as he kissed the top my head. _

_"Sounds great!" _

_Now that I could take my time and look around I saw a lot more of the little things. Leave it to Alice and Esme to never forget anything!_

_A large picture of Edward and I was perched above the bed from our bed. I was examining a rose that sat in a vase at the wedding reception, with great concentration and a giant smile on my face. Edward sat behind me with his arms around me with his gorgeous crooked smile plastered on his face. The picture was in black and white, but made me feel as if I was right back in that moment, smelling the rose. We were dressed in our wedding attire and I guess I never realized quite how good of a job Alice and Rosalie did. I looked stunning and it stood tribute to the fact that I really do belong beside Edward, no matter how handsome he looked all the time. _

_I turned around to face the east wall and took the sight out the window in. A winding river slowly meandered along its path a little ways away from the house. We really lived in the middle of nowhere now. I couldn't even see another house! _

_The window seat looked extremely comfortable, but I could sit down in it later when I curled up to read before bed. It had a blue and gold pillow to match the pillows and sheets on the bed. Gold satin drapes framed the window on either side. While I was looking at the window seat I realized that there was a door on the east wall. _

_When I gave Edward a puzzled look, he chuckled and said, "Silly Bella. It is a balcony." He walked over to the door, still holding on to my hand. Curiosity took over and I opened the door. It wasn't a big balcony, but it was big enough for two lounge chairs with the big comfy pads on it in, of course, blue and gold. A small table sat between the chairs. _

_"I bet it is beautiful at night!" I said thinking about how the stars would look twinkling in the violet night sky. _

_"We will just have to find out, now won't we!" Edward said while his crooked smile made my knees go weak. _

_"I love you, you know," I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck. _

_"And I won't ever get tired of hearing you say that!" Edward murmured as he slowly bent down to graze his lips across mine. _

_Suddenly we heard another yell from downstairs, "Don't get sidetracked! There is more!" _

_Together we both said, "Alice…" and rolled our eyes. _

_Still chuckling to ourselves, we made our way off the balcony and back into the room. I glanced at the south wall and then had to take a double look. Across the wall, staggered, were pictures of our whole family. Individual, couple, and wedding pictures graced the walls. Pictures of Renee, Charlie, and my grandparents also hung on the walls. _

_I walked over to one picture that looked old, but I didn't recognize the people in it. "Who is this?" I asked Edward who stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. _

_"That would be my parents," Edward said quietly. _

_"Oh, Edward, they were gorgeous people. No wonder you are so good looking. Do you miss them?" I asked._

_"Not so much anymore…" he trailed off. _

_"Why?" _

_"Because I have you now," he replied quite simply._

_Instead of saying something stupid, I brought his hand up to my lips for a brief kiss. It would tell him all he needed to know, that I loved him to. _

_After gazing at the pictures for a couple of minutes, I noticed that once again, there was door on the south wall, besides the one we had entered on. _

_"Jeeze, I'm going to get lost in this room it has so many doors!" I said in a teasing manner. _

_"Well where do you think the bathroom and closet are?" He asked. _

_"Um, I guess I didn't really think about that…" I said with a grin. _

_"Silly, human."_

_"Hey, that's not nice to pick on the weakling!" I said forcing a frown on my face. _

_Edward quickly kissed the frown away, "You know that I would never pick on you," he tenderly held my head between his hands. _

_"I know!" I said and quickly gave him another peck before I escaped and ran through the door. I didn't make it far before Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. _

_"That wasn't nice, Bella," he growled in my ear. _

_"I'm sorry," I said in a not too sincere tone, "But whatever you do, DO NOT tickle me!"_

_"I don't know if I can make that promise to you…" he stopped before he finished his sentence, because he slowly was starting to tickle my sides as he held me close to his body. _

_I squirmed in every direction trying to get out of his grasp, but nothing worked. "Edward Cullen, so help me God! If you tickle me there will be serious repercussions!" I yelled. I would have continued, but Edward continued to tickle me. _

_I began to laugh so hard that I started crying, "Edward please stop!" _

_"I won't stop until you apologize."_

_"For…what…?" At this point I could hardly get out a word I was laughing so hard. _

_"For running away from me," he said as he picked me up so the he could tickle the bottoms of my feet. _

_"I'm…sorry…for…running…away…from …you! NOW STOP!! I yelled between gulps of air. Edward stopped tickling me and I gave him a mischievous grin. _

_As soon as I caught my breath I said, "I'm sorry for beating you, I guess I should say." Quickly I bolted under his arm. I knew he could have caught me, but I figured he would let me play the game and see who won. I had a plan, and I knew I would win. _

_I didn't make it far before he growled once again in my ear. _

_"Edward Cullen, once again, I am not afraid of you!"_

_"That's where you are wrong, my love. You should be petrified of me!" _

_I started to shake my head, but it didn't take long before Edward had reacted, just as I had planned. Gently he tackled me back on to the bed and pinned my wrists with one hand. At a torturously slow speed he brought his lips to mine…._

_After a couple of minutes, I broke away, "You know, I still won…" _

_"How do you figure that my love?" Edward said as he continued to kiss the soft spot behind my ear. _

_"Well, this was my plan all along."_

_"You are a mischievous one, aren't you?" Edward responded still caught up in his own little world. _

_"You know, this bed is really comfortable!" _

_"I would believe it. Alice and Esme never do anything half way." _

_"Speaking of half way, we only saw half of what Alice intended us to see." _

_"Technically, my love, we saw about three quarters, before you so rudely ran away."_

_"Edward, it's not like you didn't benefit from the whole experience," I said. _

_"Mmm…That is true." He murmured back. _

_"Come on," I said, "Let's finish our tour!" Slowly I pulled myself out from under his rock hard body. I attempted to pull him up, of course it didn't work, but it did have the nice effect of making Edward get up under his own steam. _

_With his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder, we slowly made our way back into the little corridor. After passing through the door, and into the little corridor, I noticed that there were handles sticking out from the west-facing wall. I took one of my hands away from where they rested on Edwards and pulled the drawer out. It was a dresser built into the wall…nifty! It was already stocked with towels, wash clothes, and other bathroom equipment. I pulled open another drawer and it had all the sheets and bedding. I pushed the drawers back into the wall and then continued. _

_On the left was a gigantic closet, already filled with clothes. Half of the closet contained my clothing and the other belong to Edward's clothes. Every piece of clothing that I had in Forks was now neatly hanging or folded up neatly. Even my prom dress hung on a rack. All of my shoes, not like there were many, were lined up below everything on the floor. As I perused through my clothes, I noticed that Alice had bought some new things for my wardrobe. I would have to thank her next time I saw her! _

_As I walked out of the closet, Edward still holding on to me, I made my way across the little corridor into the bathroom. Immediately in front of the door, on the east wall, sat a vanity with some make up and a multitude of other things. To the left of the vanity was a sink and a mirror. A Jacuzzi tub sat a further into the bathroom on the west wall. A shower sat right next to it. Around a little partition was the toilet. Small windows set periodically along the east wall _

_let in enough sunlight to brighten the room and give a pretty view of outside, but were small enough to not make someone feel uncomfortable. I mean, who would be outside to see inside…the neighbors? Ha right!! _

_"They did a wonderful job!" I said as I turned around in Edward's arms. "I mean a Jacuzzi tub? We have to go thank them!" I moved to walk towards the door. _

_"Mmm…That tub sounds pretty good…" Edward said, once again capturing and locking me in his strong arms. _

_"Edward," I said in a scolding tone, "We can check that out later. Right now we should really go and thank them! They put in a lot of hard…" _

_"We can thank them later," Edward said as he smile my crooked smile. "I have other ideas right now." _

_He was right. We did have to just thank them later. And the tub? It's amazing!_

End of Flashback

**Okay so I decided to update early! Well not really because it has been a couple of months…but early from when I said I would update! Thanks to those people who reviewed. This chapter definitely would not have happened without them. **

Shinobi Shinigami

TwinK21

pearberry14

Loie- check out her story!!

DazzledByEdward17-check out her stories too!! They are amazing!!

**I ended up having enough things left in this story to make two chapters and an epilogue…if you guys review maybe I could make the epilogue two chapters…I don't know. We will just have to see!! **

**Check out my other stories too!! **

**Sequel- As of this moment, I will not be writing a sequel. This could change and this is why I am going to leave it open for one. If there is ANY possible chance of a sequel, it will not happen until my other four stories are completed. Even though they might not be that long, I have no idea when that will be. They are all AU, so it doesn't really matter after BD comes out. **

**Love you all!! **

**XoXo**

**Sorry for the long authors note!! Thought you guys might want to know!! **


	23. Roadblock fixed!

Okay...just to keep you guys updated; **_I AM WRITING!! _**

Only a few of you reviewed...which really _Disappoints _ me!!

Thanks to those who provided advice;

Shinobi Shinigami

TwinK21

pearberry14

Loie- especially her because she is the one who send the message that really got me thinking!!

DazzledByEdward17-and my friend who has been there for me through all of this and has been through her own writers block at the same time!!

**_I have begun writing!! SO FAR I HAVE 3 PAGES!! I am going to make this an extremely long update... I think...seeing how I think this is the last chapter besides the epilogue!! ANYWHOO!! I am going to continue writing and it should be up probably sometime in the next week!! _**

**_At this point I have no idea if I am going to do a sequel. I haven't exactly received an outpouring of support for this story when I was going through the writer's block...so...idk! At this point in time, there will be no sequel...especially since BD comes out soon!! _**

**_Thx. For those who read this... put 'hamburger' in your review or pm if you decide to respond to this email so I know at least somebody read this!! _**


	24. Eternal Happiness

Once again, I found myself curled up under a blanket with a steaming mug of hot chocolate enjoying my favorite books. This familiar activity made me feel more comfortable in my new world. After leaving the United States in such a hurry, I had found after all the commotion died down that I was extremely home sick. The saying _Home is where the Heart is, _only made me feel worse. It felt as if I had left my heart in the US with Charlie and Renee. When I realized this, I took strives to correct it. Of course, my heart would always belong to Edward and wherever we were. I just had to make this house my home. Through my favorite activities, I have become more comfortable. Even though we may not stay here for long, I know that I will miss it.

"Pride and Prejudice again?" Edward groaned as he brought me another cup of hot chocolate.

"How was hunting?" Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had left that morning for a Boy's Bonding Extravaganza. How much bonding they could do in an eternity, I had no idea, but knowing that Edward was happy made me happy.

"It was great," He leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips. I slowly tilted my head upward for more, but was disappointed. "But I missed you." Gently he lifted me up off the window seat and then laid down with me on his lap. My head rested in the crook of his neck. He began to kiss up my neck.

Despite his efforts to distract me, I became entranced with the book once more. I was getting better at resisting his dazzling expertise, but in this case, it was the book. _Pride and Prejudice_was one of my all time favorites and it always found away to distract me.

Again, Edward groaned, "Bella, I guess I will just have to get you more books. You can't be reading the same books for all of eternity." He returned to pressing his lips gently down my neck and across my collarbone.

"Mmm…Well, I guess I will just have to prove you wrong!" Still entranced in my book, I reached over to the side table for my steaming mug of rich hot chocolate. Blindly reaching, I nearly knocked it over. Seeing this, Edward quickly reached out and picked up the mug. He handed it to me gently after warning me about its heat.

I took a sip and was instantly sorry.

"Oh My God! MY TONGUE!" I hadn't really listened to Edward's warning and had burned my tongue.

"Are you okay my love?" Edward was extremely concerned by my outburst. He had taken the mug from my hand and placed it back on the table.

"It's okay, I just burned my tongue." I was going to return to the book, but was startled when Edward picked me up.

"Really, its fine! I promise."

"That's okay, my love. If it hurts, just tell me," he said as he held me cradled in his arms.

"Well, it hurts a little, but there really isn't much you can do…"

"That's where you are wrong." Then with one hand, he tilted my face up to meet his. His lips met mine, cold as ice and rock hard like always. The simple kiss led from one thing to another until I had given him access to my mouth. Instantly my burned tongue felt better due to his icy cold tongue. His cool breath washed over my face.

"I love you Bella," Edward said as he continued to kiss passionately down my neck.

"Mmm…I love you," I said becoming more and more lost to my emotions.

The one simple kiss could have led to more bliss for Edward and me if we hadn't been interrupted by Alice. The quiet knock at the door, barely brought me back to reality, but Edward who had been completely lost to the world, jumped up as if he had been caught robbing a bank.

Alice, with her hearing of course heard this, "Jeeze you two, I hope you aren't doing anything naughty." Her musical innocent voice told me that she definitely heard a little more that I was comfortable with her hearing.

"Hi, Alice," I quickly responded so that she didn't come bursting in the room. "Just give us a second."

Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Love, I think you might need more than a second," when he was finished, a crooked smile lit up his face. That had elicited a muffled giggle from Alice.

"Fine," I said, reluctantly, "I will meet you in your room in five minutes. Okay?"

"That sounds good, don't forget though," Alice said as she retreated down the hall away from our bedroom.

"You could have warned me," I said with mock anger at Edward.

"And stopped that? I don't think so. Come here." Tenderly he pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his chest right where his heart should have been pounding away.

"There," Edward said gently patting me on the back.

"There what?"

"I fixed your hair. It was a hay stack."

"Oh, thanks. Why can't Alice ever do it like that?"

"I'm not sure, but that's okay, because you always look sexy when she's done. Although, I think you are gorgeous just the way you are right now."

"Edward Cullen, did you just call me 'sexy'?"

"Yes, I did Isabella Cullen. Mmm…That sounds so good," Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You really like that don't you?"

"Yes I do, Mrs. Cullen."

I giggled and placed as kiss on his neck as high as I could reach. "I better not keep Alice waiting any longer."

"Sure you could…" he meant to continue but I interrupted him.

"No I could not, and you know that. I will be back soon. Read a book," I smiled as I gently unlocked his arms from around my waist.

"Love you," I said peeking back through the door, I was just about to shut.

"I love you, too," Edward said as he began to put music into the audio system.

Quickly I skipped down the hall and knocked on Alice's door.

I walked at my normal pace to Alice's room, taking in the sights. I was really starting to enjoy our new home. I knocked on Alice and Jasper's door, just in case. I didn't want to interrupt anything. IN this house, you sometimes never knew what you are walking in on.

From the depths of the room, a small musical voice admitted my entrance. I hadn't really seen everybody else's rooms but Alice and Jasper's room really suited them. The walls, painted in the same fashion as Edward's and my room, but instead of blue and gold, sliver and purple coated the walls.

As I made m y way back towards Alice's closet, I was surprised to hear Rosalie's voice coming from the same spot as Alice's.

"Ah, Bella," Alice squealed as I entered the closet. She gave me a big hug and continued. "I thought I would never see you again. You two are newlyweds not hermits. I was almost going to have to pull you out of there!" Her voice was serious, but still filled with excitement.

"So what am I here for?" I asked. The obvious excitement on both Alice and Rosalie's face had me a tad bit nervous.

"Well, besides getting to see your sisters we thought we would have a kid's night in. How do some movies sound?"

"Excellent, but please don't tell me you have to do my hair for this."

"Of course not silly bird. While you were away. I bough you some new pajamas."

"Thanks, Alice," I wasn't sure if I needed to be afraid of what she was about to pull out.

"We thought that we would order you a small pizza and watch the movies," she explained as she pulled out a pair of white cotton pajamas. To my relief, no lace existed anywhere, but upon closer inspection, they had little gold stars.

"Oh, Alice, they're really cute! I am going to go put these on and then I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay, don't get sidetracked though," Rosalie said as she and Alice walked behind me down the hallway. I quickly walked the rest of the way to our room while Rosalie and Alice made their way downstairs in their own little pajamas.

When I entered the room, I found Edward sitting on the window seat; highly concentrate on the book I had left. "Back so soon?" He asked still reading. I dropped the clothes on the bed and made my way over to him. I sat on his lap and leaned back against his chest. He moved the book so it sat on my stomach. Quietly, we both were sucked into the book. I would turn the page seeing how Edward read faster than I did. While he would wait for me to finish the page, he would kiss my neck and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. This didn't really help me finish the page and faster but it was definitely welcome.

We were both startled when we heard the doorbell ring downstairs. We looked out the window and saw the pizza delivery person walking back to his car. "Oops," I said jumping up and quickly pulling off my shirt and pants.

Edward stood up, gently setting the book back on the window seat. He walked up behind me, placed his hands on my hips, and nuzzled his face into my shoulder, "What brings on this sudden striptease?"

Slowly I relaxed back into Edward's embrace. I brought my hands to rest on his and I intertwined my fingers. Absentmindedly, Edward twisted my wedding ring back and forth. However, I didn't think that Edward did anything absentmindedly.

"Alice and Rosalie want to have a kids' night in. We are going to watch movies. Alice bought me pajamas while we were away. I totally forgot, so I thought I would change quickly and somehow get downstairs before you distracted me…again."

Slowly he moved his lips up my neck to rest behind my ear. I could feel his cool breath tickling the sensitive skin. "What do you mean that I distracted you…again?"

"Edward, you know exactly what I mean. We have had this conversation before."

"We have? Hmm, care for a refresher course?"

"Yes, it is the same as the dazzling thing," my concentration was slipping even at this moment. It only went to show that, I was right.

"Hmm…well, I guess we can explore that theory later. Now, I think that we both need to change, and get downstairs. Alice's thoughts are becoming more threatening by the second.

From below Alice bellowed, "You better believe it, you two get sidetracked to easily! Get down here now, or else…" Alice trailed off as Jasper calmed her down. Edward gently kissed me in the crook of my neck and then released me. I pulled on the camisole and matching pajama pants. Edward changed into his pajamas.

The Cullens did nothing half way. A movie night meant pajamas, pillows, blankets, and beanbags. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. They didn't need them, but it definitely set the ambiance.

"There you are, finally," Rosalie huffed as Edward and I made our way down the stairs into the living room. Alice sat on Jasper lap in a beanbag and covered with a blanket. Rosalie and Emmett were in a similar position except they were stretched out on the couch. An empty 

beanbag sat in front of the couch and a steaming pizza box sat next to the bag. The pizza smelled so good. I skipped over to the bag and pulled Edward along.

He sat down and then pulled me down with him. He quickly tossed a warm thick blanket over us. Even though I was used to it and loved the feeling of his body, I still was chilled sitting with him. I reached out, grabbed the pizza, and chowed down as the movie started. I was excited to see it was one of my favorite chick flicks, _P.S. I Love You._ **(If you haven't seen this movie, you really need to watch it!)** The boys groaned, but we quickly shushed them as the first scene came on of Holly stomping home followed by Gerry.

I cried, of course, throughout the whole movie. It was so sweet that Gerry would do something like that for her. He must have loved her to spend his last few months planning to send her letters from mysterious source. Alice and Rosalie looked as if they would have cried, if they could have.

The boys hated to admit it, but I'm sure they all enjoyed it to different degrees. I think Emmett missed the point of a lot of the movie however, he still enjoyed it.

Next, it was boys' choice, they argued over whether to watch _The Prestige_ or _300. _They decided to watch _The Prestige_ first seeing how it was getting late and I would probably fall asleep. Then they could watch _300_ without me gasping at all the blood, guts, and horror.

_The Prestige_, was very intriguing and kept me guessing around ever twist and turn. Nevertheless, I became tired and decided to head up to bed. Edward was going to come with me, but I told him that if he wanted to stay it was fine with me. It took about half a millisecond to decide. "No, I think I'll head up with you. I'm not too interested in the movie right now. We own it; I will just watch it later."

I sleepily smiled at him as I began to walk towards the staircase. Being me, of course I stumbled in my drowsy state. Quickly Edward caught me and then whisked me into his arms.

When we got to the room, he slowly laid me down on the bed seeing how I didn't have to change. I expected him to lay down right beside me, which was his custom, but instead he kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "I will be right back, my love." He slowly stood up and walked silently out onto the room out onto the balcony. I tried to fall asleep without him, but I found it useless.

I gathered up the thick comforter around me and walked out to join him. Groggily I whispered, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just star gazing," he responded and then beckoned me to join him. I curled up against him. He tucked the blanket tighter around me and then gave me a passionate kiss. "Did I ever tell you that I love you more than is physically possible?"

"Mm…Something like that," I said as I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. I didn't fall asleep as fast as I usually do when I am tired.

"What's wrong," he asked. He too noticed that I hadn't fallen asleep.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the moment. I love you."

"I love you too."

And in this moment, everything was perfect. The terror of Tanya would never plague me again. The Quillettes were not angered with us. At the time of Jacob's death, they were deeply angered with him. James, Victoria, and Laurent were only figures in my human history. Soon, I would join Edward in immortality. Nothing I could ever hope for could make me any happier than I was at this very moment. 

I had all I wanted in my arms. My family surrounded me in joy and we would always be close for all eternity.

Eternity. Such a simple word, but it meant so much. Especially to me. I would have eternity to spend surrounded in warmth, joy, and happiness. I would give so little for so much. It would be worth it in the end.

But I shouldn't contemplate my past or history now. All that matters is the moment I am in right now.

Softly, Edward hummed my lullaby. Quickly I fell asleep in his arms where I would stay irreconcilably for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**A/N: That's it…besides the Epilogue. I am going to work very hard on it and finish it tomorrow! **

_**Thank you to all who reviewed!! **_

TwinK21

Edward4eva

Loie

pearberry14

XVampWitchCatX

Oboe.Piano

Gottalovetwilight

MyAngel56

Bronzehairedfreak1901

luvs2danc

and of couse the amazing** DazzledbyEdward17**- for all her support through my trials and tribulations!!

**And everyone else who reviewed along the course of this story! Each and every one of you has pushed me to keep churning out the chapters. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Breaking Dawn as much as me. It was way better than what I could have ever imagined or written. Including this story, nevertheless, I hope you still enjoyed this one too!**

**Check out my other stories. I will be wrapping up The Aggies soon, but I will periodically update my other stories. From now on, I am putting Fanfiction on a back burner. That doesn't mean that I am giving it up, but it does mean that I after I finish The Aggies, I will not update at regular intervals. (It's not like I have been anyway ; - ) Twilight has been taking up too much of my life and I have blown away too much of my summer on it. So, there will not be a sequel…but there will be an epilogue. Love ya guys!! Let me know what you thought of this story and check out my others!! **


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**September 1st, 2108 Bella's perspective**

Who would have thought that we would be back in Forks? Back where it all started? I for one thought we might travel to another place with little sunshine, but when I learned that we were going back I was thrilled.

When we pulled up to the old white house, shaded by new oaks, my unneeded breath caught in my throat. Edward gently squeezed my hand, "I didn't think we would be back so soon."

"I didn't think so, either, but I thought it might be nice to see what has changed. Comforting, almost," Carlisle said from the driver's seat. We had rented a van to take from the airport up to the house.

On the radio that we kept very low the DJ said, "And now, a song from 100 years ago. I know you all have probably never heard it before, but it is a song that really shows how much can change and what doesn't. I'm out of here, Zion will be in soon. I leave you with Gavin Rossdale _Love Remains the Same. _

"Turn it up, I've heard this song before," I said from the backseat where I was sitting with Edward.

**1000 times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like lunar landing  
**

**You make me wanna run till I find you**

**I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black**

Somewhere in the deep corners of my mind, I recognized this song. "From your human memories, love," Edward murmured into my ear.

And then it clicked. I heard this song when I was a human.

**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending**

**I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But, love remains the same**

Over the course of my one hundred years, I had lost a lot. However, my immortal family stood with me through all of our trials and tribulations. Their love for me never wavered. We stood together through anything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward nudged me with his elbow. Everybody else was out of the car and dancing to the music.

Quickly I climbed out of the van followed my Edward. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I responded putting my hand in his and my other on his shoulder. Soon we were dancing with everybody around the front yard.

**I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space  
The city buzz sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through 7 bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same**

**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending**

**I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
**

**Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same**

**So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
It's all left still to play**

**We - we could have had the sun  
Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here**

**Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time too long defending  
You and I are done pretending**

**I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change**

**I, oh I,  
I wish this could last forever  
I, oh I,  
As if this could last forever**

**Love remains the same  
Love remains the same**

"I can't believe they played that song!" Alice said. It was somewhat ironic you had to admit.

After the song was over, we proceeded to enter the house. When I stepped through the door, I was blown away. Everything was exactly the same. Esme typed numbers into the box on the wall and the metal doors on the windows opened.

"Oh, goodness!" Alice exclaimed. "We have so much work to do!"

Everybody groaned. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"The moment we step in, you want to redecorate," Emmett complained.

"Well nothing will happen immediately. You guys start school tomorrow," Esme said in a motherly tone.

Groans circled the room again. "So, with that said, why don't you all get settled," Esme continued after the noise had died down.

As if we were a bunch of little kids being tortured, we drag ourselves up the familiar stairs. The familiar sight of Edward's former room warmed my silent heart.

_Edward? _I asked him in my thoughts. That was my power. I could project my thoughts in other people's heads, but only Edward could respond.

_Yes, my love? _

_I love you! _I said as I kissed him.

He pulled back and looked me deep into my ocher eyes. _I love you too!_

_You do realize this is where everything started. _

_Not quite, I think that would be the school or the meadow. _

_Mmm…_ That was true. _I can't wait to see what else has changed!_

_I'm sure a lot has my love. _His laughter rang through the room. _All of our cars, that are probably still in perfect conditions are all considered extremely old antiques. Rosalie will enjoy that. _

_I'm sure she will. _

_How long will we stay? _

_Pretty long. You, Jasper, Alice, and I are all freshmen. Rosalie and Emmett are sophomores. _

_Well that's good. I don't think I can leave really soon again._

_Me too, I really miss this place. Do you want to go see you old house?_

_Of course, but not right now. We have all the time in the world. And right now…I can think of some better things to do. _

Suddenly I was in Edward's arms. An innocent smile crossed his face as he said, "Really, love? And what would that be?"

"I am not sure," two could play this game after all, "But I am sure you can think of something!"

He gently set me down on the bed and took my hand. Slowly he kissed up my arm. When he got to my collarbone, he didn't stop as I thought he would. Instead, he continued up my neck and jaw. Unfortunately, instead of kissing my waiting lips, he whispered in my ear, "I could think of some things, I am sure." Finally, he brought his lips down to mine. His hands roamed my body and mine knotted themselves in his hair. Eventually we were lost to the world.

Unknown Person's Point of View

"Psst…Mike! Who are those people?" Today was my first day of class at Forks High School. The school was extremely small, but everybody was nice. My new friend Mike, the third as he enjoyed 

pointing out, was showing me around the cafeteria. In the corner of the Cafeteria sat six gorgeous people. Gigantic smiles plastered across their faces as they heartily laughed.

"Oh those people, there just the Cullens. Actually, they are all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins. Edward, Emmett, and Alice are siblings. Bella Swan, the hottest one, in my opinion, is the only one without a sibling. However, they are all really close. I think that they all are dating each other. But don't get me into that!

Third Person POV

And so it ends. The gorgeous Cullens sit around a table laughing about the stories they have collected over the years about Bella's training and of course Emmett's goofiness. No longer are they standoffish. They interact gracefully with the other students. And hardly do you ever see a frown on their faces. Their golden eyes are intriguing to the rest of the student body, but never had they had reason to fear them. Call it a happy ending or whatever you want. In the end, everything works out. The Cullens are just another fine example to the saying. Love conquers all and certainly Edward and Bella's unbreakable bond can overcome anything else that life can come up with.

Gently Edward leans over, "Remember when this all started?" He whispers it quietly

Quietly Bella laughs and murmurs, "How could I ever forget. After all it is quite the story!"

* * *

**A/N And that is the epilogue…it is short and sweet but I like it like that. There will not be a continuation of this story. With the new school year starting and my second year in high school, the first in the actual high school building, I am going to take a break from fanfiction until I know my schedule a little better. Then I will know how much time I can allot for writing and finishing the other stories. If it comes to it, I may have to auction of the other stories. I am a 4.0 student athlete and I want to keep it up. So if it is interfering with my schoolwork it will be necessary to pass my stories along to other writers. Love you guys!! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME ALL THE WAY!! **


End file.
